How I Met Your Mother
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: "Niños, esta es la historia de cómo conocí a su madre" (Inspirado en HIMYM)
1. 1 How I Met Your Mother

**Buenas a todos y gracias por abrir el link :D**

Tenía tiempo sin escribir nada que no fuera Apartamento 617 (de hecho, sin escribir nada de nada) Pero evidentemente algo pasó y me hizo crear una nueva historia. Brevemente les contaré la situación.

Terminé de ver la serie **HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER** por recomendación de un amigo y me encantó tanto que me dieron ganas de escribir, así que pensé en hacer una historia de Avatar inspirada en esa serie.+

1- No es un crossover: Es una historia de Avatar Legend of Korra con todas sus letras.

2- No es AU: mantiene intactos todos los elementos del universo Avatar, incluso de la misma forma que termina la serie empieza mi fic.

3- No pretendo hacer una copia, transcripción o como se le quiera llamar de HIMYM. Así no tengo pensado hacer este fic tan igual a la serie ni tampoco que los personajes de Avatar ocupen el papel de los personajes de HIMYM

4- ¿De qué va este fic entonces? Basicamente tiene el mismo argumento de HIMYM (El padre le cuenta la historia a sus hijos cómo conoció a su madre (Tratando de mantener el estilo de HIMYM, eso sí) pero desarrollando una historia diferente a la de esa serie, es decir, que lo que pase acá es lo que viene de mi imaginación.

¿Para qué aclaro todo esto? Para que no se vayan a decepcionar si no es lo que esperaban leer o que se yo.

Aclarado todos estos puntos, espero les guste este proyecto porque yo estoy muy emocionado por él y agradezco de antemano sus reviews.

Bueno, a leer!

* * *

 **#1:** _ **How I Met Your Mother**_

El cejorro de la puerta giró y una sombra traspasó el marco. Un suspiro se escuchó primero y luego la imagen del hombre que entraba a la casa se dejó ver. Allí estaba él, el hombre del momento, la cara de la seguridad y el orden en Ciudad República, aquel que se bañaba en gloria todos los días y cuyo legado era tan evidente en la metrópolis como la luz del gran portal que iluminaba las noches de un tono esmeralda brillante. Aquel hombre que por años mantuvo la jefatura de la central policial de la República Unida luego del retiro de Lin Beifong. La mayoría hubiera creído que solo algún descendiente del clan Beifong era lo suficientemente capaz como para liderar las fuerzas policiales de Ciudad República luego de la implacable jefa Lin Beifong pero a nadie le sorprendió que aquella distinción la recibiera Mako en cambio. El pueblo lo conocía, el mundo lo conocía. Si bien el Avatar era una referencia obligada de las cuatro naciones e incluso yendo más allá, del mundo espiritual, Mako era sin duda la referencia obligada de la ciudad más diversa del mundo.

¿Quién no hubiera querido su vida? ¿Quién no anhelaría estar en sus zapatos? La vida resuelta, gran estabilidad económica, fama, renombre... Entonces, ¿Por qué el maestro fuego llegaba a su departamento todos los días con el mismo rostro cansado y decepcionado de siempre? Era como si ese paraíso, que para muchos era su vida, para su propio protagonista fuera en realidad un calvario.

Al menos Mako no estaba solo, tenía dos hijos: Hari y Nikko, que eran, dicho por él mismo alguna vez su mayor logro en la vida. Eran estos chicos de 16 y 14 años respectivamente quienes observaban a su padre llegar, cada vez más derrotado y cansado de la vida.

Se preguntaban a diario _"¿Por qué?"._ ¿Será que la vida de su padre era muy ajetreada y estresante? De hecho lo era, y eso explicaba que algunas veces llegara con cara de pocos amigos. Pero hoy, _**¿Por qué hoy llegas con el mismo rostro de siempre, padre?**_

De hecho, esa fue la pregunta que Mako escuchó luego de lanzar sus llaves a la mesita de la sala sin percatarse que ambos hijos estaban sentados frente a él en el sofá.

\- ¡Niños! -exlamó un tanto sorprendido el maestro fuego-

Los penetrantes ojos dorados de Nikko se fijaron en los de su padre del mismo tono, mientras que los profundamente grises de Hari lo hacían sentir algo presionado.

\- Estás mal otra vez -dijo Hari en voz algo cabizbaja- pensamos que hoy iba a ser tu día especial.

... Y lo había sido. Luego de más de 30 años de servicio y con un legado asombroso en la metrópolis, finalmente el presidente, que para ese momento era una mujer llamada Maya, había decidido honrar la trayectoria del jefe de policías erigiendo una estatua en la plaza frente a la central policial, justo al lado de la de Toph y su hija Lin. Se suponía era un día de júbilo y alegría para todos, sobretodo para Mako... De ahí la pregunta de sus hijos al verlo llegar tan desanimado.

\- ¿Qué te pasó, papi? -inquirió Nikko-

\- Nada niños, es solo que fue un largo día.

\- ¿Todos los días son largos días? -interrumpió Hari con cierta brusquedad-

Y Mako podía entenderlos, sabía que sus hijos querían verlo feliz, lo más posible, ¿Qué le costaba sonreír, aunque fuera fingida su sonrisa, frente a los niños? Aun con todo, sentía que lo que menos le provocaba hacer en esos días era pretender que era feliz, cuando por dentro lo embargaban ciertos sentimientos que, si bien no eran negativos, si eran nostálgicos y lo hacían sentir muy mal.

Mako dejó su abrigo en el perchero y se sentó entre cada uno de sus hijos y se fusionaron en un abrazo. Luego de besarles la frente a cada uno, el maestro fuego dijo.

\- Los amo, lo saben.

\- Y nosotros a ti -respondió Hari- pero nos duele ver que ya ni siquiera el día en el que te reconocen como un ícono de la ciudad te sientes feliz. Ya no sonríes como antes... y ni siquiera nos dices que te pasa -concluyó-

Mako dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras acomodaba el cabello de su hija.

\- No es que no sea feliz, es que esta es una fecha que para papá significa mucho. Pero es una historia larga y aburrida, no quieren escucharla.

Era la primera vez que Mako daba una pista a sus hijos que los podría llevar a saber el por qué del decaido estado de ánimo de su padre, así que de inmediato reprocharon.

\- ¡Si queremos!

\- ¿Qué historia es? -preguntó el menor-

\- Tiene que ver con mamá -dijo Mako- Verán, lo que pasó hoy... La condecoración, la celebración luego de ello y la montaña de halagos que me ha llovido toda la semana desde el anuncio de la presidenta Maya coincide con el mes en que conocí a su madre... Y ya saben que su madre significa mucho para mi.

Los niños sabían quién era su madre, más no entendían qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, parece que la historia si tendría que ser muy larga y muy explicativa.

\- Queremos oír la historia de cómo conociste a mamá -dijo Nikko con una sonrisa animosa-

\- ¿Lo quieren? -los niños asienten- Bueno, tengo algo de tiempo.

Con eso Mako se apartó de los niños y tomó su lugar en el sofá de enfrente para tener una mejor vista de ambos. Luego de unos segundos en los que permaneció callado para remontarse a esos años, Mako exclamó.

\- Niños, esta es una historia que nunca les he contado y creo que llegarán a conocer muchas cosas más de mi y de su madre a medida que se las cuente, pero por más que no quiera hacerlo, antes de empezar a hablarles de su madre, tengo que rasguñar los contextos y hablarles un poco de cómo era mi vida cuando aun no sabía que ella llegaría a ser la madre de mis hijos. Así que presten atención... La historia comienza más o menos así...

Y el silencio reinó en la sala por unos segundos mientras todos se reclinaban cómodos al sofá.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Esta es como la introducción, espero les haya gustado**

 **Deja review si te gustó y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D**


	2. 2 She was ALWAYS there

**#2:** _ **She was ALWAYS there**_ **.**

* * *

 **1964/Presente.**

* * *

 _"Niños, ustedes ya conocen mis aventuras y desventuras como un niño huérfano que tuvo que salir adelante con su hermano en las calles, saben también que mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados cuando conocí al Avatar Korra, nos hicimos amigos y de inmediato con mi hermano y la tía Asami viajamos por todo el mundo en busca de reestablecer el equilibrio y todo eso. También saben de mi accidentado y ligero romance con Asami y luego uno más profundo y sincero pero igual de accidentado con Korra. Para ese momento no sabía si alguna de ellas sería la madre de mis futuros hijos o si sería alguien más, pero la verdad tenía mejores asuntos por los que preocuparme entonces."_

 **.**

 **Hace 32 años/ 1932.**

 **.**

 _"La ciudad que me vio crecer estaba en ruinas debido al ataque de Kuvira con el meca tanque, muchas de las calles que recorrí de niño y luego de joven, quedaron destruidas. muchos hogares, esquinas y cuadras que servirían de referencia a cualquiera, de la noche a la mañana dejaron de existir. Creía que aún había mucho trabajo por hacer como equipo: Reconstruir la ciudad, ayudar a los necesitados, hacer algo con ese inesperado portal espiritual que salió de la nada en el centro de la ciudad, tratar de ayudar a Korra a recuperar sus vidas pasadas... Para ese momento había tantas cosas que requerían de la presencia de todos que me imaginaba que, aunque hubieramos recuperado la paz del mundo al vencer a Kuvira, nos quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer como equipo. Pero qué equivocado que estaba."_

\- Mako, Mako, Mako, Mako -llamaban con insistencia a la puerta del departamento del joven de ojos dorados. Un tanto apresurado, más porque dejaran el escándalo que por abrir la puerta, Mako se dirigió a la entrada reconociendo la voz del visitante de antemano-

\- ¿Qué sucede Bro?

 _"Niños, recuerdan a su tío Bolin, ¿no?. Vino a visitarlos y conocerlos cuando aun estaban muy jóvenes así que deben tener vagos recuerdos de él. El hecho es que les he hablado suficiente de Bolin como para que tengan un cuadro bastante amplio de como solía funcionar la mente de mi hermano en ese entonces"_

\- Mako, es una tragedia. Tienes que venir pronto!

Sin dudarlo el joven tomó su abrigo y salió a paso apresurado junto con el maestro tierra a donde fuere que él lo llevase y terminaron cruzando la intercomunal en cuestion de minutos, cosa que permitió a Mako hacerse una idea de hasta donde lo estaba llevando su hermano. De hecho ya podía ver la luz esmeralda del portal llegar con más fuerza.

Al irse acercando el panorama comenzó a cambiar para el ojos dorados, era como si hubiera pasado de una metrópolis común y corriente a estar en medio de un campo de guerra de un segundo a otro. Y es que el sonido de explosiones resoplando a su alrededor, estructuras viniéndose abajo y nubes de polvo ennubleciendo el panorama a causa de los derrumbes es lo que comenzó a dibujarse de forma muy clara una vez que llegaron a la plaza central de la ciudad. Mako pudo observar como los oficiales de policías comandados por la jefa Lin Beifong estaban todos frente al nuevo portal de la metrópoli, que ahora más que parecer un faro de luz esmeralda, se veía más como una bomba inestable y certera.

El portal se torcía sobre su propia trayectoria como una S. El cielo donde se perdía su luz estaba nublado y relampagueante y el portal mismo era circundados por rayos de energía espiritual que, cada tanto lanzaba una descarga sobre alguna parte de la ciudad, y de allí las explosiones y derrumbes.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -exclamó Mako muy alarmado al ver la situación y no encontrarse con ninguna explicación que usara el sentido común para describir lo que pasaba. Lin volteó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su jóven pupilo y exclamó-

\- Mako... Es el portal espiritual... ¡Enloqueció!

\- ¿Enloqueció?

\- De pronto pasó de ser una simple luz a ser esta extraña fuerza nuclear que no deja de disparar rayos a la ciudad... Ya mandé a mis solados a acordonar la sona y desplazar a las personas del área limítrofe.

\- ¿Pero cómo paso!? -insistió el joven-

Bolin decidió interrumpir y, en lo que él hubiese llamado un resumen comenzó a hacer sonidos graciosos, expresiones faciales raras, como si un payaso intentara hacer mímica para ejemplificar la transición del portal a la bomba de tiempo que ahora era.

Mako decidió ignorar a su hermano y mirando que los rayos que eran disparados desde el portal hacia las estructuras de la metrópoli eran cada vez más continuos, el joven preguntó a su superiora.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

\- No lo sé chico -respondió ella algo frustrada. Mako sabía bien que si había una persona más obsesionada con el perfecionismo y el control de las cosas y situaciones era ella, así que podía notar que esa condición de incertidumbre de parte de la jefa Beifong era tres veces peor de la que podría tener él- Deduzco que alguna alteración espiritual dentro o fuera de este mundo pudo crear algun tipo de boom boom espiritual o qué se yo...

 _"Chicos, habría deseado que hubieran conocido a Lin Beifong tanto como yo. Tenía toda mi personalidad pero amplificada al doble. Entre esos rasgos de su personalidad estaba ser escéptica a ciertos temas, sobre todos aquellos que iban más allá de la explicación lógica y científica. No era una mujer de fe que digamos, y por eso me resultaba divertido escucharla tratar de explicar cosas en las que no creía firmemente, como sus hipótesis sobre qué pudo haber ocasionado la alteración del portal espiritual en CR"_

De pronto, del portal salió un poderoso rayo que, yendo en dirección hacia los chicos los cuales tuvieron que lanzarse al suelo para no ser impactados, explotó contra las ya debilitadas bases del edificio comercial de atrás generando su desplome en segundos. La situación se hacía más tensa cada vez.

\- ¡Los rayos van a destruir por completo la ciudad si no hacemos algo! -exclamó Bolin con premura mientras todos se levantaban del suelo y examinaban los daños ocasionados por el rayo-

\- Tengo una idea -dijo Mako rápidamente- si funciona no servirá para hacer que el portal vuelva a ser como antes, pero sí para contener la destucción de lo que queda de la plaza.

A diferencia del Avatar Korra que era mucho más impulsiva que él, Mako era de pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, no apresurarse tanto en sus decisiones y tratar de tomar en cuenta cada posibilidad antes de tomar acción. Aun con todo, existían situaciones en las que simplemente no se tenía el tiempo de analizar el cuadro completo, así que solo quedaba seguir sus instintos cuanndo esas situaciones se presentaban, haberse decidido a destruir el coloso sobrecargando la fuente de energía había sido una de esas, y esta parecía ser otra. Aun así, no era la primera vez que Mako lidiaba con este tipo de deformaciones espirituales.

Sin siquiera preguntarle qué era lo que rondaba en la mente del joven, la jefa Beifong y Bolin solo lo observaron ponerse frente al portal espiritual y afianzar bien sus pies en el suelo. Era patente que otro rayo estaba formándose desde su núcleo y Mako lo sabía, de hecho, lo estaba esperando.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer? -se preguntó Bolin en voz alta-

De pronto el rayo salió disparado rumbo al maestro fuego quién rápidamente extendió su brazo y la escena se hizo bastante clara.

\- ¡INTENTA DETENER LOS RAYOS ÉL SOLO! -gritó Beifong aterrada al contemplar aquello-

Una explosión frente al joven policía lo hizo salir disparado varios metros arriba del suelo, con la ropa a medio calcinar y al borde de la inconsciencia.

\- ¡MAKO! -gritó Bolin mientras usaba la tierra control como un propulsor que lo condujo rápidamente hasta posicionarse abajo de donde Mako iba a caer y atraparlo con sus brazos, pero yendose ambos al suelo por el impacto-

El ojos dorados seguía despierto, pero claramente aturdido por el golpe.

\- Mako, ¿estás bien?

\- P...pensé que funcionaría. -dijo apenas con debilidad-

\- ¿Y qué estabas esperando? -replicó Lin- No es electricidad lo que contienen esos rayos sino energía espiritual, no puedes controlar tal cosa. Tienes suerte de que no te matara esa explosión.

Aun con la forma brusca y violenta de regañar de Lin, Mako sabía que 1) ella tenía razón, no debió haber hecho algo tan precipitado y estúpido, y 2) Lin se preocupaba por él y mucho, a su manera déspota, pero lo hacía.

La escena era desalentadora. El portal seguía fuera de control, la ciudad se desmoronaba cada vez más y no habían logrado siquiera contener un poco la situación, y para hacerlo un tanto peor, Korra, que se supone era el puente entre ambos mundos y la perfecta para resolver dicho problema, estaba perdida dentro del mundo espiritual con Asami. Con todo, muchos no criticaban la ausencia del avatar en un momento tan importante, sino se afligían con la idea de que el Avatar estuviera en problemas dentro del mundo espiritual.

De un momento a otro, se escucharon especie de bufidos algo roncos y en tono muy grave, pero aun así inconfundibles. Los chicos miraron al cielo y observaron una manada de bisontes voladores circundando el firmamento y siendo comandandos por Tenzin y otros maestros aire que venían a prestar su ayuda.

Los maestros aire se dividieron en tres grupos de aproximadamente 6 miembros. El primer grupo rodeó en círculo el portal a una gran altura. El segundo grupo lo hizo a una altura media. Y el tercer grupo, entrek quienes se encontraba el propio Tenzin, Jinora y Bumi aterrizaron junto con tres más y rodearon el portal desde el suelo.

\- ¡No se acerquen al portal Tenzin, es peligroso! -gritó Lin desde su posición, pero el maestro aire le respondió diciendo-

\- Tranquila Lin, podemos encargarnos de esto.

Inmediatamente Tenzin dió la orden al resto de los maestros aire y estos se tomaron de las manos rodeando el portal, cada uno desde su posición y comenzaron a cerrar los ojos y concentrar su energía espiritual, tratando de buscar una conexión con el mismo

Una especie de luz iluminó a los maestros aire, ¿su aura? ¿su chi? aun no le quedaba claro a los espectadores, pero esa luz comenzó a cubrir al inestable portal que, poco a poco comenzó a estabilizarse yendo de más a menos hasta que volvió a ser un apacible faro de luz con cúspide en los cielos. Aun con todo, el proceso de los maestros aire por apaciguar el portal duró unos 15 minutos en lo que fue un proceso gradual.

Lin, Mako, Bolin y los demás miraban atónitos la hazaña de los maestros aire y mientras estos se acercaban la multitud los aplaudía. Sea como fuere, la inestabilidad del portal tenía a forma jurada que deberse a alguna alteración espiritual ¿Y quiénes más espirituales que los maestros aire?.

\- ¿Están todos bien? -exclamó Tenzin a los chicos-

\- Tenzin, eso fue... -intentó decir Lin pero fue interrumpida por el maestro tierra-

\- ¡ASOMBROSO! ¡ÉPICO! ¡MASIVO!... Ehmm... ¿Qué rayos fue lo que hicieron? -terminó preguntando algo confundido-

\- Simplemente utilizamos algo de nuestra energía espiritual de luz interna para apaciguar la oscuridad del portal.

A Mako se le vinieron a la mente rápidamente imágenes de Unalaq apaciguando espíritus oscuros en el pasado como una forma de energía control y al instante lo asoció a eso ya que no era una persona que conociera demasiado de términos espirituales.

 _"Nos quedamos hasta muy tarde arreglando el desastre que había dejado el portal en la ciudad. Recogimos escombros, reubicamos a las personas afectadas y reparamos algunos daños. Recuerdo haber terminado en un bar de la ciudad, cansado e intranquilo, tomando un trago con mi hermano para hidratar nuestras gargantas luego de un día pesado._

 _Su tío me contó muchas cosas sobre cómo iba su relación con Opal, que estaba muy ilusionado y que acariciaba la idea de hacerla su esposa. Yo solo estaba perdido divagando en preguntas como... '¿Cómo se sentiría enamorarme otra vez?' '¿Por qué no me he enamorado de nuevo?'. Y volvieron a mi esos recuerdos vagos de mi adolescencia donde tuve breves romances con dos de mis amigas, Korra y Asami, que dicho sea de paso se habían ido juntas al mundo espiritual de pronto y sin avisarnos._

 _El hecho era niños, que por mucho que me gustara mi independencia y dedicarle todo mi empeño al trabajo de mis sueños haciendo lo que me gusta, la felicidad que no se comparte es solo media felicidad... Y ver hablar a mi hermano sobre lo bien que le iba con Opal, me hizo sentirme... solo._

 _¿Y si pudiera retomar las cosas con Korra? ¿Sería muy tarde? ¿Ella quería empezar de nuevo? Hacía casi cuatro años que no estábamos juntos y ambos ya no éramos los niños inmaduros de aquel entonces, y definitivamente algo, por ínfimo que fuera aun quedaba entre nosotros. ¿Cabría aunque fuere un ápice de posibilidad de decirle qué sentía ella al respecto?._

 _Y entonces deseé que no se hubiera ido, deseé tenerla en frente para preguntarle sobre lo nuestro."_

\- Mako, Bolin ¡Qué sorpresa! -se escuchó la voz de Korra decir de pronto. Los jóvenes voltearon sus cabezas y contemplaron a sus dos amigas Korra y Asami entrando a ese bar-

Al parecer acaban de llegar de su excursión puesto que llevaban sus mochilas gigantes atadas a sus espaldas y lucían como si necesitaran urgentemente un baño.

\- ¿Korra? ¿Asami? -Dijo Mako entre incrédulo y sorprendido a lo cual se levantó de su silla y corrió a abrazar a ambas chicas, Bolin se unió al abrazo después-

\- Chicos, ¡Cuánto los extrañe! -dijo la hermosa ojos azules-

\- No puedo creer que estén aquí. ¿Cómo les fue? -indagó Bolin mientras invitaba a las chicas a sentarse a la mesa y luego girar la cabeza hacia el mesonero y pedir unos tragos-

\- Fue asombroso -respondió la hermosa Asami- conocí muchas partes del mundo espiritual, incluso conocimos partes que Korra no conocía. El mundo espiritual es muy hermoso.

Los ojos de Asami brillaban con solo comentar acerca de su viaje. No era un secreto que para ella el mundo espiritual era algo fascinante aunque nunca tuvo la oportunidad real de ir, y ver cumplido ese sueño... solo se podía comparar a cuando Mako recibió el cargo de detective que tanto había anhelado.

\- Los espíritus son tan amigables y sabios -siguió Sato- creo que un día deberíamos ir los cuatro y mostrarles muchas cosas.

\- Vaya, parece que les fue muy bien -comentó Mako solo recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de ambas chicas-

 _"En ese momento tenía que morderme la lengua suavemente para no preguntarle a Korra sobre nosotros y que pareciera de forma invasiva. No era que de repente quisiera volver con ella, es que aunque me gustaba ignorar ese sentimiento, me sentía solo y vacío desde hace mucho y Korra era la única mujer con la que había logrado una conexión en el pasado. Quizás lo de desear que apareciera y que de hecho lo hiciera, era una señal del destino de que todo iba a salir bien._

 _Pero chicos, tengan cuidado con lo que desean porque podría hacerse realidad... pero no de la forma en que ustedes se imaginan."_

\- Korra... -dijo Mako en voz leve siendo de pronto interrumpido por la morena, quien emocionada y luego de compartir unas miradas con Asami, dijo-

\- Chicos... hay algo más.

\- _"¿Algo más?"_ -pensó el ojos dorados.

Y el entrecejo de ambos chicos se arrugó cuando las chicas se tomaron de las manos, sonrojaron un poco y dejaron salir una sonrisa nerviosa mientras la morena decía con algo de pena.

\- No solamente conocimos partes del mundo espiritual... sino que llegué a conocer partes de Asami y ella de mi que no sabíamos que existían.

\- Ehm... ¿Y eso significa que...? -indagó Mako confundido-

Ambas chicas se miraron de nuevo y dijeron al unísono segundos después.

\- ¡Korra y yo estamos saliendo!

\- ¡Asami y yo estamos saliendo!

Los ojos del maestro fuego se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula cayó a la mesa. Sus pupilas se volvieron diminutas mientras miraba frío a ambas chicas.

\- Saliendo... ehm... saliendo... sa...liendo... -divagaba el maestro tierra como buscando el significado de aquello- ¿Saliendo... como amigas?

\- Saliendo... como novias -respondió Korra y entonces Bolin adoptó la misma expresión facial de Mako.

 _"Chicos, dicen que una puñalada en la espalda duele más que una en el estómago porque no te lo esperas, sientes el dolor pero no puedes ver el cuchillo. Te duele pero ni siquiera puedes cerciorarte de qué tan profunda es la herida._

 _Esa noche sentí un puñal frío clavarse en mi espalda. No era que ellas me lo habían clavado, pero de alguna forma loca, sí lo habían hecho. Mis esperanzas llegaron a su fecha de caducidad y mi semblante cayó de repente._

 _El resto de la noche consistió en escuchar las muchas aventuras que tuvieron las chicas en el mundo espiritual, incluyendo una extensa y detallada tesis sobre como ocurrió ese acercamiento entre ambas. Pero la verdad no tuve ánimos de prestar atención a todo aquello, solo podía divagar alrededor de la idea de que me seguía sintiendo solo y vacío y, al parecer, me seguiría sintiendo así por mucho tiempo más._

 _Ahora que veo las cosas en perspectiva, me doy cuenta como no lo hice en ese momento de que aun nos faltaba mucho por vivir. Muchas cosas iban a cambiar con los venideros meses y años. Peleas, reconciliaciones, rupturas, nuevos inicios. Hasta ese momento nada era definitivo._

 _Pero se preguntarán qué tiene todo esto que ver con su mamá, niños. Bueno, el asunto es así: Yo no lo sabía en aquel entonces, pero allí, esa noche y justo en ese bar estaba la mujer que un día se convertiría en mi esposa y, mirando en retrospectiva, ella siempre estuvo allí mismo siempre que me sentía enojado..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **1931**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Y ya no puedo más! ¡No lo soporto! -decía con desespero y frustración el cejas arqueadas a sus amigos Korra, Bolin y Asami que le acompañaban unos tragos- No puedo creer que me hayan quitado de mi trabajo soñado, donde me sentía bien para convertirme en la niñera de ese pelele niño rico y malcriado de Wu.

\- Tranquilo Mako -dijo Korra con una mirada tranquilizadora mientras acariciaba su brazo desde el otro lado de la mesa- todo va a estar bien.

 _"En mis victorias"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **1937**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Chicos, tengo una excelente noticia que contarles. -exclamó Mako con una enorme sonrisa-

\- ¡Qué genial, Mako, cuenta! -insistió Asami-

\- Bueno, aun no es oficial, pero la jefa Lin está pensando en retirarse de la central policial y ¿adivinen quién asumirá su puesto?

\- ¿TÚ!? -preguntaron todos-

\- ¡YO! -respondió saltando de emoción y en seguida todos gritan euforicos por la alegría y piden varias rondas de tragos-

\- Te dije que ibas a lograrlo -finaliza Korra-

 _"Cuando me sentía decaido o triste"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **1935**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Qué te pasa Mako? -decía la morena al ver al chico cabizbajo en la mesa de aquel bar. Y de hecho, esa misma actitud de desanimo era la que había mantenido durante toda aquella velada-

\- Hoy se cumple un año más de... eso. -se le quebró la voz y no pudo seguir, pero Korra sabía perfectamente a qué se refería el joven. Ella le pasó su bolso a Asami y cambió de lugar para estar al lado de Mako y lo abrazó mientras este lloraba con su rostro escondido entre su bufanda roja. Le frotó la espalda suavemente y le dijo-

\- Tranquilo Mako... desahógate todo lo que quieras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Una cosa es segura, no importa qué tan mal o vacío me sintiera, nunca estuve solo porque siempre tuve amigos y gente que se interesaba por mi aunque a veces no me diera cuenta._

 _Y aunque no hubiera tenido amigos, igual nunca estuve solo. Porque al menos en ese bar y en tantas ocasiones... Ella_ _ **SIEMPRE**_ _estuvo ahí._

* * *

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **Agradezco los comentarios que puedan dejarme :)**_


	3. 3 A Selfish Man's Decisions

_**#3: A Selfish Man's Decisions**_

* * *

 _"Niños, cuando tenía 6 años mi padre San me regaló lo que se convertiría en mi juguete favorito, era un simple camión pero para mí era mucho más que eso. Recuerdo aquellos tiempo felices jugando a las afueras de mi casa con mi camión mientras mi madre me observaba. Creí que mi camión y yo íbamos a estar juntos por siempre... hasta que..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **1916**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Mako, debes dejar que tu hermano también juegue con el camión, no seas injusto con él -reprochó Naoki al dirigirse a la sala motivada por el llanto del pequeño de ojos verdes.

Mako la miraba con ojos que intentaban encontrar una excusa pero el llanto de Bolin era más bullicioso que cualquier palabra que pudiera balbucear.

\- Pero mami... Bolin tiene sus propios juguetes -finalmente pudo parlotear el niño de ojos dorados-

\- Yo... quiero.. ese -dijo el niño de cuatro años señalando al juguete que seguía en las manos de Mako mientras se volteaba a abrazar a su mamá que segundos antes lo había cargado en sus brazos-

\- Mako, deja que Bolin juegue con el fulano camión de una vez, mami esta ocupada y no puede hacerse cargo de sus disputas entre hermanos... ¡Deben llevarse bien!

 _"Recuerdo que entonces arrojé mi camión favorito al suelo y me fui al otro cuarto. Recuerdo que lloré por horas pero a mi nadie vino a verme o consolarme o darme un simple abrazo. Podía escuchar el llanto de Bolin desde la otra habitación mientras yo intentaba ahogar los míos para que no se escucharan._

 _Yo no tenía problemas en compartir con mi hermano mis cosas, mi problema es que ambos teníamos nuestros juguetes, y yo no tocaba los de él, pero él si quería los míos... y como yo era el mayor y tenía 'que dar el ejemplo', tendría que ceder cada tanto a las cosas que quisiera mi hermano menor._

 _Puede parecer un relato aislado de mi niñez pero ese fue el comienzo de una lección que empezaría a aprender con los años:_ _ **Que no podía aferrarme a las cosas**_ _, porque tarde o temprano tendría que dejarlas ir y el estar aferrado a ellas solo haría que me doliera más el desprendimiento._

 _Aun con todo, con la lección aprendida o no, mi vida consta de una larga lista de cosas a las que me he aferrado y luego me ha costado dejar atrás... y créanme niños, siempre, siempre... me ha dolido."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Verano de 1932**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de lo que había pasado en el bar la otra noche en la que Mako se había enterado de que Asami y Korra habían comenzado a salir, el joven detective se enterró de cabeza en su oficina intentando usar ese tiempo alejado de ellas, y de todos, para pensar un poco.

Pasa que sus pensamientos no eran del todo positivos, se sentía algo tonto y hasta egoísta por querer de vuelta a Korra cuando él bien sabía que la relación que había tenido con ella era historia y era normal que la morena decidiera seguir con su vida. _¿Pero con Asami?_ Le dolía que fuera con la misma mujer con la que salió unos años antes, y sabía que no tenía nada que ver, pero sentía que era su culpa que ambas hubieran decidido ir por ese camino.

Tenía que superar a Korra lo más pronto posible porque le estaba doliendo esta noticia y no sabía por qué. En realidad sí la sabía: Era un _maldito egoísta_ que quería a Korra para él cuando quisiera o, al menos eso se torturaba pensando.

\- Mako... ¡MAKO! -resonó la recia voz de la jefa Beifong trayendo de vuelta al chico de sus ensoñaciones, quien de un respingo dejó caer las carpetas que traía consigo.- ¿Qué traes muchacho? Estas algo distraído esta mañana.

\- No es nada Jefa... -respondía el chico mientras torpemente recogía sus papeles, sin ponerlos todos en el perfecto orden que tenían entre carpetas antes de irse al suelo-

\- ¿Sabes que pasé horas archivando esas carpetas, Mako? O bueno, esperando a que otros las archivaran por mi. -exclamó Beifong con su imponente presencia y la ceja derecha levantada cuando el chico que finalmente había recogido el papelero le entregara, con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor bajando por su sien las desordenadas carpetas-

\- Eh... yo..

\- Ahora tú tendras que archivarlas todas -Mako suspiró derrotado y se dio la vuelta para ir a su lugar siendo detenido al segundo por Beifong, quien agregó- ¡En mi oficina!

 _"Niños, ¿saben lo duro que es el trabajo de detective, sobretodo en lo que tiene que ver a archivar años y años de casos inconclusos o finalizados? Ahora, ¿Saben lo duro que es volverlos a archivas a las carreras mientras son vigilados por Lin?. Pues yo sí lo sé, porque pasé las siguientes tres horas tratando de ordenar los archivos en silencio mientras mi jefa desde su escritorio y, fingiendo leer una revista, no dejaba de mirarme. ¡A eso se le llama presión!"_

\- Ya casi está listo, jefa. -dijo Mako un poco tímido-

Pero Beifong ignoró el comentario del chico diciendo...

\- Sabes que tengo bien desarrollado el sentido sísmico, no?

\- Eh? ¿A qué ha venido e...

\- Y sabes que puedo sentir que estás provocando un terremoto en esta oficina con el nerviosismo y la intranquilidad que cargas, no?

Mako se puso rojo de inmediato. Entonces Lin apartó la revista y mirando a los ojos al chico, que estaba algo cabizbajo, dijo...

\- Ahora dime qué te pasa.

 _"Niños, existen personas que pueden leerte con solo darte una mirada, saber cómo te sientes sin tener que preguntártelo, gente que te conoce tan bien que no puedes ocultarle nada. Aun en esos casos, puedes decir una mentira piadosa para que ellos no se preocupen pensando que estás mal o inventando una que otra excusa... Pero Lin LITERALMENTE podía leerme, ¿cómo podría mentirle a ella?"_

\- ¿Sabe que Korra y Asami volvieron del mundo espiritual, no?

\- Eso escuché, ¡Ya era hora! esa niña irresponsable que tanto se jacta de ser el Avatar solo se va y deja este desastre en la ciudad -refunfuña la jefa-

\- El hecho es que me contó algo que me dejó pensando.

\- ¿Y eso es...?

\- .. Es que no sé si deba decirlo -exclamó Mako dubitativo-

\- ¿Me veo como alguien que se dedique a esparcir chismes de otros?

Mako le dio una mirada de arriba a abajo.

\- No -dijo tajante- pero de todas formas le pido discresión.

\- Tengo varios muertos sobre mi espalda y nadie lo sabe, ¿qué mas discresión quieres?

\- Bueno, el asunto es este... Parece que Korra y Asami han comenzado a salir...

\- ¿Salir? -preguntó confusa-

\- Como novias... -completó el joven con algo de esfuerzo-

\- Ah.. -y puso su cara ilegible de nuevo antes de tomar un trago de su taza de café- ¿Qué te puedo decir? En este mundo liberal de hoy todas las formas de pensar son aceptadas... Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esos relajos pero tampoco me voy a oponer a que hagan lo que quieran con su vida. En fin, ¿por qué eso te dejó pensando?

\- Es que no dejo de pensar que ellas dos están saliendo... _Por mi culpa_.

\- ¿Tan mal haces el amor? -espetó ella logrando que Mako se pusiera rojo como tomate-

\- ¡JEFA BEIFONG!

\- Es una broma, estúpido.

\- No soy estúpido!

\- Eres estúpido por no saber al instante que era una broma y estúpido por creer que esas dos ahora andan juntas por tu causa. ¿Sabes que ustedes dos terminaron hace más de tres años, no? Sé que Korra es un poco lenta pero tampoco tanto como para buscarse una novia luego de tres años de un fracaso amoroso.

\- Pero jefa...

\- Lo sabes, así que deduzco que ese no es el verdadero problema -interrumpió la ojos verdes. Mako suspira derrotado-

 _"Niños, es momento de hacer incapié en cuanto odiaba la capacidad de la jefa Lin de leerme de pies a cabeza"_

\- ¿Sientes algo por ella todavía?

\- ¡Es que no sé! -dijo frustrado mientras golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos- No sé si quiero volver a estar con ella, solo esperaba que nada pasara, que nadie estuviera con nadie y no tener que lidiar con estas cosas ahora. Muy en el fondo estoy seguro de que aun siento algo por ella, ella fue mi primer amor real, la primera por la cual sentí cosas por primera vez, es evidente que ella tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón. Quizás por eso me inquieta tanto que ahora esté con otra persona.

\- ... Y que esa persona sea Asami, no?

\- ¡JUSTO ESO! -replicó molesto-

\- Eres algo egoísta -exclamó la jefa mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio y volvía a su revista-

Mako salió de la oficina tirando la puerta con tanta fuerza que el montón de carpetas se volvió a desparramar pero al chico ya no le importaba, sabía que eso de ir a arreglar las fulanas carpetas en su oficina era solo una excusa para que Lin pudiera tenerlo solo en esa habitación y así poder leer todo lo que le pasaba, de hecho, podía imaginar a Lin fingiendo leer su revista mientras abría la suela de su zapato de metal para tocar el suelo con el pie descalzo y analizarlo.

Pero no era eso lo que enojó al chico a final de cuentas, lo que lo enojó es que nuevamente volvía a sentirse como hacía unos años atrás cuando tenía 6 años y peleaba con su hermano por su juguete. Se sentía juzgado e inentendido por todos, como si todos vieran las razones de los demás para hacer sus cosas menos las de él. ¿Que a nadie le había pasado lo que a él le estaba pasando ahora como para que pudiera entender lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Era la peor persona por sentirse así de todas formas?

Al menos cuando tenía 6 podía hacer uso de la ventaja que representaba irse a llorar solo en su cuarto. Pero ahora tenía 22, era un adulto que vivía en un mundo de adultos y no había tiempo para expresar sus sentimientos cuando lo deseara, así que solo salió de la oficina de su jefa a regañadientes dispuesto a volver a la suya propia, cuando a mitad de camino se topó con alguien con quien no esperaba toparse al menos ese día.

\- ¿Abuela?

Allí estaba la octogenaria frente a él con una sonrisa que se le borraba de a poco al ver a su nieto venir con tanto enojo.

\- ¿Mako? ¿Qué sucede?

El ojos dorados tardó unos segundos en responder porque su mirada se había quedado fija en la bufanda roja que su abuela cargaba y que él mismo le había regalado.

\- Na...Nada abuela, solo cosas del trabajo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Ah, es que vengo a presentar una denuncia -Mako abre sus ojos de par en par-

\- ¿Una denuncia?

\- Sí, es que un sujeto entró a mi casa a robar y estoy segura de que fue ese jovencito vago que vive a tres calles de mi hogar.

 _"Niños, olvidé mencionarles un dato interesante que quizás no sepan._

 _¿Recuerdan que les conté que cuando la reina tierra murió y Zaheer sumió al reino tierra en la anarquía, mi hermano y yo sacamos a mi abuela, tíos y primos de allí? Pues ella estuvo un tiempo instalada en Zao Fu, pero desde que vencimos a Zaheer hasta que Korra volvió a Ciudad República pasaron unos tres años._

 _En esos tres años mi abuela decidió mudarse conmigo a Ciudad República y allí conoció lo que alguna vez fue la casa en la que vivíamos mis padres, Bolin y yo. Mi abuela queria reconstruir la casa tal y como era antes del incendio y durante aproximadamente un año estuve ayudándola activamente a pelear por los derechos de la casa, cosa que le fue por fin concedida gracias a la influencia que tenía yo con la jefa Beifong y ella con el gobierno. Desde ese entonces ella reconstruyó la vivienda y se mudó allí, así que cuando ella decía 'Hogar' se refería justo a ese lugar que me vio crecer."_

El tipo de voz cansona que estaba en la recepción frente a Mako y Yin, dijo...

\- Muy bien señora, necesito que llene este formulario para poder procesar su denuncia

Mako le arrancó el formulario de la mano al sujeto y dijo.

\- Yo me encargo de este caso. -Con eso miró a su abuela y dijo- Primero vayamos a echar un vistazo de lo que te robaron abuela.

Con eso, el joven detective acompañó a su abuela a casa con la única idea en mente de hacer las esperticias pertinentes de qué habían sustraído de su hogar para luego ir por el sospechoso, pero hizo algunos malos cálculos: Era su antigua casa la que iba a revisar y era su abuela la que vivía allí ahora... Hacer una visita relámpago sería imposible.

\- Wow abuela, la casa se ve exactamente igual que como la recuerdo -exclama impresionado el joven al pasearse por la casa siguiendo a su abuela-

\- Hace poco remodelé la cocina para que se viera lo más parecido posible, Bolin me ayudó con eso.

\- No puedo creer que se acuerde de cada detalle, quisiera tener su buena memoria -se queja Mako-

\- No importa Mako, tú también tienes tus cualidades. ¿Café?

Mako no se negó y se acomodó en la mesa mientras Yin le llenaba una taza con un oloroso y profundamente negro café, luego ella misma se sentó frente a él a disfrutar de su propia taza.

\- Tantos recuerdos que me trae este lugar.. Buenos y malos.

\- Es en parte por eso que quería rescatar la casa, unos sujetos estaban pensando comprar la propiedad para vender pollo rostizado ¿puedes creerlo? -Mako espeta una sonrisa- Hablando de no poder creer, no puedo creer que no hayas recuperado tú la casa antes que yo.

\- Es que entre tanto trabajo había olvidado esta casa -confiesa Mako- además, parte de mí no quería recuperarla porque sabía que estar aquí me haría sentir... como me siento ahora mismo.

\- ¿Nostalgico? -indagó la abuela-

\- Algo así.

\- No tiene nada de malo luchar por lo que tiene significado para ti, ¿y qué podría tener más significado para ti que esta casa?

\- ¿Y no crees que es mejor dejar el pasado en el pasado el lugar de seguir torturándote con el recuerdo de lo que ya has perdido?

Y Yin lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Mako, hay cosas por las que vale la pena luchar para recuperarlas aunque ya las hayamos perdido. Esta casa, por ejemplo, es todo lo que tengo de San aparte claro de la bufanda que me regalaste hace 3 años. El hecho es que, aunque haya perdido a mi hijo, no pienso que deba olvidar lo importante que fue para mi solo porque ya no está.

\- Pero seguirse aferrando a lo que ya no tienes, duele.

\- Duele más no aferrarse a nada -exclamó la abuela tajante haciendo que Mako guardara silencio y reflexionara- Un ser sin nada por lo qué luchar es un ser sin propósito. Luchar aunque sea para obtener una parte de lo que ya se ha ido hace que tengamos propósito y en ocasiones, uno muy noble.

\- ¿Crees entonces que deba luchar por lo que yo quiero?

\- Mako, te conozco... ¿Cuando has luchado por lo que _tú has querido_? Siempre libras batallas ajenas para que otros obtengan lo que otros quieren. Desde niño tuviste que abandonar la inocencia para proteger a tu hermano y darle un futuro, dedicaste su juventud a criarlo y luego parte de tu adultez a ayudar al Avatar a traer el equilibrio al mundo. Solo tú sabes cuantas cosas de las que tú querías tuviste que dejar atrás para ayudar a los demás. No es egoísta que por una vez, o dos, o muchas, luches por lo que quieres. Así es como pienso yo, así que no podía dejar que esta casa se convirtiera en una tienda de pollos rostizados ni tampoco puedo dejar que ese ladronzuelo se quede con mis cosas, entre ellas mi preciado cuadro de la imponente Reina Tierra, que en paz descanse.

\- Vaya... -solo pudo decir el chico-

Con eso la abuela se levantó de la mesa y fue a su cuarto para luego regresar unos segundos después con una hoja de papel que tenía una breve lista y, antes de ponerla sobre la mesa, dijo.

\- Solo te digo que hay cosas por las que vale la pena luchar y cosas por las que no. Cosas que es mejor dejar que se vayan y cosas por las que hay que luchar para recuperar, pero que nunca todo sea una cosa o la otra. -le entrega la lista a Mako- estas son las cosas que me robaron Mako, si no hay nada más que tengas que decirme, ya te puedes ir.

 _"Ahora que lo veo en perspectiva, tengo la certeza de que mi abuela sabía qué era lo que yo tenía que haberle dicho en ese instante y, aunque afortunadamente se lo dije más tarde, debió ser en ese momento. Ella no necesitaba el sentido sísmico para leerme, sino que era de esas personas que me conocía demasiado como para que yo le pudiera ocultar cosas. Eso en mi opinión, tenía más mérito que lo que la jefa Beifong hacía, porque el 'sentido sísmico' de mi abuela me llegaba a lo más profundo, y eso lo lograba sin siquiera ser una maestra."_

Mako tomó la lista que le había dado su abuela y salió a la búsqueda del ladronzuelo y, aunque lo capturó esa misma noche, le tomó varios días encontrar el lugar donde ocultaba las cosas robadas.

 _"Niños, esos días me sirvieron para pensar mejor en mi situación, descubrirme mejor como persona, saber cuáles eran mis prioridades y, fue entonces, cuando supe lo que mi abuela quería que yo le dijera el otro día en su casa. Entendí, entre otras muchas cosas, cuales eran las cosas las que yo quería..."_

\- Jefa Lin, le exijo que deje de analizarme todo el tiempo -encaró el joven Mako a su jefa ese mismo viernes luego de entrar a su oficina sin avisar-

\- ¿Qué demo...?

\- Ya sé que usted usa el sentido sísmico para tratar de sacarme la verdad y meterse en mi cabeza. Sé que lo hace con la buena intención de hacerme drenar las cosas que me impiden rendir bien en el trabajo, pero en el futuro, cuando quiera saber cómo estoy pregúntemelo en lugar de meterme en una oficina y fingir que lee una revista mientras me psicoanaliza. Es todo.

Con eso el joven salió de la oficina de Lin y cerró la puerta con firmeza, dejando a su jefa con los ojos abiertos como lunas llenas y notablemente sorprendida. Pero luego esa expresión que tenía atisbos de indignación por el atrevimiento de su jóven pupilo se convirtió gradualmente en una sonrisa de orgullo, solo para ella misma dentro de su oficina, claro está.

\- Estás formando el caracter que debe tener el próximo jefe de la estación de policías... Bien ahí muchacho.

Y volvió a sus quehaceres.

Mako, en su propia oficina sentado en su escritorio y esperando a que se le bajara la adrenalina un poco, contestó el teléfono cuando este comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Bueno?

\- Hola Mako, soy Korra. -Mako se sonrojó al instante-

\- ¿Korra?

\- Sí, te he extrañado un poco ya que no te veo desde que te conté lo de Asami y yo en el bar. ¿Podemos vernos ahí el sábado en la tarde para hablar las cosas mejor y decirme si algo te molesta? Sé que te debo explicaciones.

Mako respiró profundamente buscando calma, y respondió.

\- Ahí estaré.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"También me sirvió para entender qué era aquellas cosas en las que tenía que luchar"_

 **(Sábado en la mañana. Casa de Yin)**

.

.

\- ... Y finalmente aquí está tu cuadro de la reina tierra -exclamó el muchacho luego de contabilizar todas las cosas que le habían sido robadas a su abuela luego de devolvérselas. Ella saltó a abrazarlo de inmediato-

\- ¡Eres el mejor Mako! Sabía que la justicia en esta ciudad iba a mejorar mucho más si tú estabas a cargo.

Mako se sonroja.

\- Ahora buscaré poner el cuadro en un lugar discreto como mi cuarto para que no se vea tan diferente la casa, de todas formas, San no tenía un cuadro de la reina tierra acá, cierto? -se ríe-

\- Abuela, sobre eso... -dijo Mako algo nervioso-

 _"Y aquí fue donde finalmente le dije a mi abuela lo que debí decirle días atrás"_

\- ¿Si Mako?

\- He pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste, sobre las cosas en las que tengo que luchar y que he pasado toda mi vida luchando por lo que otros quieren y no por lo que _YO_ quiero. También sobre que no es egoísta reclamar las cosas que quiero. Por eso... quiero que por favor me devuelvas la bufanda de mi padre.

Yin mira sorprendida a su nieto, y luego sonríe de medio lado.

\- ¿Tan difícil era pedírmela de vuelta?

\- Pensé que sería una mala persona si te la pedía luego de habértela regalado, pero esa bufanda estuvo conmigo muchos años y significa más cosas para mi de las que puedo contabilizar, entre ellas, que es el recuerdo más vivo que tengo de mi padre y madre, y no quiero que se vaya eso, lo quiero de vuelta.

Yin se quitó la bufanda del cuello y la acomodó cariñosamente en el cuello de Mako, justo como en los viejos tiempos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti Mako.

\- Y no es todo -dijo muy apenado, casi temblando y rojo como tomate- también tenías razón sobre que debí luchar por esta casa, así que si me lo permites, quisiera mudarme aquí contigo ya que estoy solo en el otro departamento.

Yin miró con una sonrisa cariñosa y ojos llorosos a su nieto, y respondió.

\- Nada me haría más feliz que eso, de todas formas, esta casa es más tuya que mía.

Mako abrazó a su abuela y dejó escapar una lágrima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Sábado en la tarde. En el Bar)**

\- ... Y sé que necesito hablarlo contigo porque yo tampoco siento haya manejado esta situación de forma correcta, no debí decirte las cosas tan de golpe teniendo en cuenta lo que ambos vivimos -decía Korra algo frustrada- Sé que te puedes sentir mal de que yo esté haciendo esto y estoy totalmente de acuerdo si te opones a nuestra relación y decides no hablarnos más...

\- Korra -la interrumpió Mako con una sonrisa grande y sincera- Estoy feliz por ustedes dos, jamás dejaremos de ser amigos y de verdad les deseo la mayor felicidad a ambas. Ahora debo irme, me mudo de nuevo.

Con eso el chico se levantó de su asiento y salió por la puerta del bar.

 _"Y por último, me dejó en claro aquellas cosas por las que no valía la pena luchar y que era mejor dejar ir"_

Lo que Mako nunca supo fue que luego de haberse ido, Korra bajó la cabeza un poco triste dejando salir un suspiro. Sacó una foto que tenía aplastada debajo de sus piernas y la miró fijamente y con nostalgia, era una foto de ambos de cuando eran novios.

\- Esperaba que lucharas un poco más por mí Mako, pero esta era la señal que necesitaba para saber si tenía o no que seguir esto con Asami. -finalmente dirigió su mirada a la puerta de salida como si Mako estuviera ahí todavía y dijo al aire- yo también espero que seas feliz.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Gracias de antemano por leer y por sus comentarios :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos la próxima**_


	4. 4 My Place In The Circle

_**How I Met Your Mother**_

* * *

 _"Niños, cuando estaba en último año de secundaria, nuestro profesor de Literatura, que era un hombre calvo, delgado y de hábitos raros pero al que yo respetaba, nos hizo un examen oral basado en un libro que nos mandó a leer con anterioridad_

 _El libro se llamaba_ _ **"Mi lugar en el círculo"**_ _y básicamente narraba la historia de Wayne, un chico algo atolondrado que formaba parte de un círculo de amigos muy variado y comienza a cuestionarse cuál era su lugar dentro de ese círculo._

 _Recuerdo que pasé semanas intentando aprenderme el libro de memoria... Aunque fuera de un modo poco convencional"_

 **.**

 **(1927)**

 **.**

\- '¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?' -decía casi a modo de recital el joven de ojos dorados a su hermano que estaba frente a él en el sofá con el libro en las manos mientras Mako, con la frente llena de post its intentaba recordar cada palabra del libro- Y entonces ella le dijo...

Bolin le lanzó una mirada algo divertida.

\- ¿Qué le dijo?

\- Espera... lo tengo en la punta de la lengua -interrumpió Mako mientras mirando al techo trataba de recordar, pero sencillamente sus ideas estaban dispersas entre tantos dialogos del libro que, en esencia recordaba, pero no estaban clasificados por orden. Al final decidió rendirse- ¡DEMONIOS! -refunfuñó para luego arrancarse una de las notitas que tenía en la frente y poder leer la parte que no había podido recordar- ¡Ah si! 'Y ella le dijo, '¿cómo puedo yo NO estar segura de eso, Wayne?'.

 _"El problema con ese sistema niños, era que si olvidaba alguna parte del libro podía recordarla leyéndola de nuevo en las notitas de mi frente, pero del otro lado de la hoja estaba una penitencia que tenía que cumplir como castigo por no haberla recordado. Todas estas, dicho sea de paso, escritas por Bolin"_

\- Ahora dale vuelta a la hoja guapetón -exclamó el ojos verdes en son de burla-

\- Espero no me toque insinuármele a un policía de nuevo, juro que esa será la única noche que pase en la cárcel por lo que me resta de vida. -con eso Mako voltea la nota y lee- _**"Beber coctel especial de Bolin".**_.. Oh.. ¿un coctel? No suena tan mal.

\- Jajaja... sí, asume eso -rió el ojos verdes con malicia mientras de detrás del sofá comenzaba a sacar algunos frascos pequeños que contenían diferentes líquidos y en medio, uno más grande que serviría de mezclador.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó algo aterrado-

\- Esta -señaló uno de los frascos- es el agua que quedó de aquella vez que me remojé los pies por tres horas hasta que se arrugaron mucho.

\- ¡QUÉ!?

\- Esta otra es lo que resultó luego de que agarrara las uñas que me había cortado... y las licuara con jugo de cactus. -Mako se tapa la boca rápidamente para no venirse en vómito mientras contemplaba a su hermano vaciar los líquidos en la mezcladora a medida que los explicaba- Y este... es jugo de piña.

\- Al menos no es tan malo.

\- ¡Pero está vencido!

\- ¡OH VAMOS! -se quejó-

Bolin tomó aquello y lo mezcló por un rato, finalmente lo sirvió en un vaso que conteía un poco de hielo y lo adornó con una rodaja de limón en el borde del vaso. Con una sonrisa algo maligna, pero llena de satisfacción le entregó la bebida a su hermano quien, con su entrecejo arrugado no sabía como resultaría todo aquello.

\- Me las pagarás. -Amenazó, y con lentitud fue acercando el vaso a su boca-

 _"Chicos, no querrán saber cómo resultó todo aquello. Solo digamos que terminé en el hospital haciéndome un lavado estómacal... nunca vi tanto vómito y fluido estomacal en mi vida._

 _Como sea, el punto está en que gracias a ese sistema poco convencional del cual todavía tengo traumas, logré aprenderme de memoria practicamente todo el libro y aprobar mi examen oral, cosa que al final me ayudó a graduarme con honores de la secundaria. Y una cosa llevó a la otra, así me becaron para participar en los torneos de pro-control que se realizaban en Ciudad República._

 _Les cuento esto porque yo, como todo el mundo, piensa que la mayoría de las cosas que viviste en el pasado no tienen o no tendrán relevancia en tu futuro, pero cuando estuve a la mitad de mis 22 años, pasaron cosas que me hicieron traer de vuelta las memorias que tenía sobre ese libro. Les explico por qué."_

* * *

 **#4: My Place In The Circle**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **1932**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Luego de llevar una semana bastante estresante mudándome desde mi céntrico pero pequeño apartamento hasta los suburbios donde se encontraba mi antigua casa y, habiendo olvidado por completo el drama 'Korra-Yo' de nunca acabar, finalmente comenzaba a hallar algo de quietud para relajarme, divertirme y hacer algo productivo con mi tiempo libre..."_

\- Mako ¿qué haces? -preguntó Yin al pasar por la sala y ver al joven sentado rayando con un bolígrafo el periodico que sostenía con la otra mano-

\- Estoy resolviendo un crucigrama, es divertido.

\- Si, si tienes mi edad! -replicó- ¿Que los jovenes como tú no hacen algo más alocado e irresponsable para divertirse? Es sabado en la mañana, deberías ir con tus amigos o algo.

 _"Y entonces pensé 'Amigos?' Y no era porque me cuestionara el tener amigos o no, sino porque incluso para mi era extraño darme cuenta de que tenía amigos._

 _Recordé que cuando era niño mi madre me compró un pez y me dijo que tenía que alimentarlo cada cierto tiempo y, aunque estuve emocionado por tener una mascota, pronto me distraje en otras cosas y olvidé que lo tenía. Lo mismo me pasó otras veces cuando intenté sembrar algunas plantas y nunca florecieron porque jamás las regué._

 _Si un pez o una simple planta necesitan tantos cuidados ¿qué quedará para los amigos? Y, a decir verdad tenía a los míos un tanto olvidados. ¿Estarían marchitos? ¿Se habrían olvidado de mi? ¿Me seguirían considerando su amigo?. De ahí la pregunta inicial"_

\- Tienes razón abuela, los llamaré para que hagamos algo el fin de semana.

Con eso, el joven se metió a su cuarto y llamó a su hermano, que estaba con su novia, a Asami y por último a Korra. Todos quedaron en venir a su casa y luego ir a un sitio del cual Asami hablaba mucho.

Mientras esperaba a que llegaran, Mako comenzó a sumergirse en sus pensamientos existencialistas sobre su circulo de amigos. Hace mucho que no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos en grupo, o al menos no tanto como cuando eran el equipo Avatar. ¿Pero a quién podía culpar? Todos habían hecho su vida de alguna forma. Bolin tenía trabajo como parte de las fuerzas de resguardo en Zao Fu a cargo de Suyin y por ende se la pasaba viajando entre esa ciudad y CR. Asami le dedicaba mucho tiempo a su empresa y, aunque los primeros meses no tuvo vida social debido a invertirle todo su tiempo y esfuerzo a la misma, cuando esta comenzó a resurgir y prosperar como cuando Hiroshi manejaba Industrias Futuro, Asami puso personas a su cargo y de esa forma pudo liberarse más y tener más tiempo libre. Korra casi siempre era invitada a alguna de las cuatro naciones a tratar temas políticos y diplomáticos, pero siempre tenía tiempo para salir y disfrutar con los amigos...

Y luego estaba Mako, siendo explotado por Lin en la central policial. Aunque al joven amaba su trabajo, a veces se preguntaba por qué Lin lo sobrecargaba a veces. Habiendo tantos otros que podían hacer el trabajo, _¿por qué siempre lo elegían para todo?_ A Mako le gustaba pensar que era porque era el favorito de la jefa.

Eso daba como resultado que el que menos tiempo tenía para salir y disfrutar con sus amigos era él. Eso lo tenía un poco nervioso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aproximadamente una hora después los chicos llegaron a la casa de Yin y Mako y este último se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de sus amigos llenos de lozanía luego de tanto tiempo, y lo siguiente que sintió fueron sus calidas sonrisas al verlo, sin duda se estaba preocupando por nada.

\- ¡Bro! -gritó Bolin con emoción mientras se le guindaba del cuello a su hermano y fingía besarlo en todos lados de la cara solo para molestarlo, sabía que Mako no era una persona de abrazos-

\- Ya bájate, bájate.

\- Qué emoción verte -dijo en cambio-

 _"La última vez que vi al tío Bolin fue el día del incidente con el portal, desde entonces hasta ahora ya habían pasado al menos unas dos semanas. A veces era un poco duro aceptar que ya había crecido y estaba haciendo su vida independiente a la tuya, sobretodo cuando la misma vida fue lo que nos hizo tan unidos en el pasado"_

\- Ya no te recordaba sin el uniforme de detective, Mako -exclamó la hermosa Asami Sato, tan arreglada y perfumada como siempre. El chico solo pudo dejar salir una sonrisa torpe y rascarse detrás de la cabeza-

\- ¿Esta es la casa? -interrumpió Korra cambiando un poco el tema. Mako asintió y los invitó a todos a entrar-

La morena sabía la historia de Mako, Asami también la conocía. Esa casa se había incendiado y hubo estado abandonada por muchos años. Pero ahora, reconstruida y practicamente identica a como solía ser, era como si el cruel y nefasto pasado jamás hubiera ocurrido.

\- Es increíble que hayan reconstruido este lugar -dice Asami poniéndole una mano en el hombro al chico- Seguro te trae muchos recuerdos.

\- Lo hace -contestó con una sonrisa-

\- Bueno, dejemonos de palabrerías, ¿qué haremos hoy? -preguntó Bolin emocionado-

\- Creí que iríamos a ese sitio del cual Asami nos había contado -dijo Mako con cierto atisbo de confusión-

Al instante, el ojos dorados notó la mirada perdida de todos junto con esa expresión pensativa y ese titubeo nervioso que demostraba que habían cambiado de parecer, pero además, que ocultaban algo.

\- Es un sitio aburrido jejeje -dice Asami- Mejor no hay que ir a ese

\- Sii -apoya Korra- mejor hagamos otra cosa.

\- ¿Por qué de repente ya no quieren ir?

\- No es que no queramos, es que tú no tienes... -entonces Korra le dio un codazo a Bolin haciéndolo callar al instante, por supuesto, Mako notó aquello- ... no tienes la ropa adecuada.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Vistes como un loco, es un lugar de etiqueta, mejor reconsideremos el ir. -completó nervioso-

\- ¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer? -insistió Mako recibiendo respuesta de parte de la morena con otra pregunta-

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- ¡Por favor! ¿Le preguntas a Mako? ¿¡A MAKO!? JAJAJAJAJA -carcajea el maestro tierra- Mi hermano sabe de todo menos divertirse. Hasta mi abuela se divierte más que él.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Yin se encontraba en su cuarto mirando las luchas libres mientras estaba disfrazada de su luchador favorito y mientras veia como hacían polvo al otro sujeto, eufórica gritaba...

\- SÍ! ACÁBALO! DALE CON LA SILLA! CON LA SILLA!

\- ¿Y si vamos al bar? -exclamó Asami con nerviosismo-

\- ¿Qué no vamos siempre al mismo lugar?

\- No importa, nos emborracharemos y listo -finaliza la ojos verdes-

\- Bueno, solo déjenme ir a buscar mi abrigo y ya salgo.

Con eso el joven ojos dorados subió a su habitación y los que quedaron empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

\- Uff, estuvo cerca -dice la morena- menos mal que reconsideró ir al club que había dicho Asami. Habíamos olvidado que hoy es Sábado de parejas y no puedes entrar sin una, no tomamos en cuenta que Mako es el único soltero del grupo.

\- Pero igual Opal vendrá con nosotros, ¿no se sentirá incómodo al ser el único que no tiene un acompañante aunque no vayamos al Sábado de parejas? Igual sería un Sabado de parejas... ft. Mako. -inquirió el ojos verdes-

\- Esperemos que no, al menos ese bar es el lugar menos romántico de la ciudad, no hay forma de que Mako se sienta incómodo y excluído en ese sitio donde absolutamente nadie va a darse muestras de cariño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **20 minutos después**

 **En el Bar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los chicos estaban en la mesa del rincón atónitos ante la escena. El bar estaba repleto de parejas besándose y dándose cariño en todas las mesas del local y hasta en la barra. Mako miraba aquello perplejo y algo sonrojado de pena, mientras que Korra y Asami intentaban distraerlo, pero era evidente que todos allí tenían a alguien con quien besarse menos el chico de las cejas arqueadas.

\- ¡OIGAN! -dijo el dueño del bar que apareció de repente- ¿Han escuchado hablar del Club que está en la otra calle? Pues ellos se hicieron famosos a costa de los sabados de parejas, así que nos copiamos de su idea... ¡Que todos hoy traigan a su pareja!... Y si alguien no tiene pareja entonces es un _PERDEDOOOR!_

\- Trágame... tierra -dijo Mako mientras se encogía de hombros-

\- Ay Mako, lo sentimos -exclama la joven Sato- No esperábamos que esto pasara. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, ninguno de nosotros estará en plan romántico con su pareja... _**aunque nos muramos de ganas por hacerlo**_ -dijo aquello último con algo de duda- ¡No señor! Seremos todos amigos saliendo, nadie se besará con nadie.

Entonces los chicos voltean a ver a Bolin y Opal para darse cuenta que ellos se estaban comiendo a besos de manera desenfrenada y salvaje.

\- ¡BÉSAME BOLIN! ¡BÉSAME COMO SI NO HUBIERA UN MAÑANA! -gritaba la joven Beifong-

\- ¡Te mostraré quien manda! -respondio Bolin sin dejar de besarla-

\- ¡DEJEN DE BESARSE YAAAA! -gritó Korra indignada-

\- ¡Lo siento! -respondió Bolin dando un respingo del susto y sentándose derecho nuevamente, pero aunque había dejado de besar a su novia, su rostro estaba lleno de las marcas de los labios de ella, por lo cual Asami no pudo más que golpearse con la mano la frente y suspirar derrotada-

\- Esto es un desastre.

 _"Y Asami tenía razón niños, era un desastre. Pero quizás era mi culpa por ser el que menos encajaba en el grupo. A decir verdad ¿Qué papel cumplía yo aparte de ser el mayor? Korra era la fuerte e independiente, esa que se destacaba por defender a sus amigos y protegerlos de todo mal. Luego estaba Asami, la madre del grupo, ese pegamento que mantenía unido a todos, la de mejores consejos y además con una mente brillante._

 _Mi hermano era sin duda el payaso del grupo, el alma de la fiesta, ese que hacía reír a todos incluso cuando creemos que no podemos reírnos de lo mal que nos sentimos. Aquel que levanta el ánimo de todos y siempre ve todo desde el lado positivo. Incluso Opal era lista, amistosa y caritativa, con el sentido de la empatía muy desarrollado._

 _Sí, todos ellos tenían cualidades increíbles y en una forma muy armónica compaginaban el uno con el otro. Había escuchado de algunas aventuras que habían tenido en solitario y vaya que sonaba divertido, sin duda eran increíbles juntos. Pero yo... ¿Yo que papel cumplía? Me sentía más como el anexo del grupo, como ese chico al que invitan a las fiestas solo porque tiene auto y puede llevarlos a todos a sus casas luego de la salida. Sí, ese que permanece sobrio toda la noche."_

\- Chicos -dijo Mako, quien ya para ese momento estaba notablemente incómodo- No tienen que detenerse por mí, hoy es el sábado de parejas, por dios! El que está solo soy yo, no ustedes. ¿Por qué sienten la necesidad de coartarse solo porque yo esté aquí? -todos lo miraron callados pero aun así sintiendo mucha lástima por las palabras del chico- Me siento feliz de que ustedes estén juntos y me siento feliz de que esta sea SU noche. Solo que... _quizás no es la mía._

Con eso el joven se levantó de la mesa y antes de salir del lugar, como si fuera necesario, aclaró.

\- Iré a casa. Buenas Noches.

 _"Si tan solo hubiera tenido pareja quizás las cosas habrían sido diferentes, pensé al principio. Pero luego me di cuenta que era más que eso. Tener unos labios a los qué besar esa noche no me iba a dar un lugar asignado en el grupo, ni tampoco haría que dejara de sintir que le había fallado a mis amigos. Aun con todo irme a mi casa esa noche fue una mejor decisión que quedarme y hacer que todos, incluyéndome se sintieran nerviosos. Pero niños, no iba a negarlo... dolía ver que las cosas hubieran resultado así._

 _Fue entonces cuando recordé que, cuando estaba en secundaria, el profesor Kwon nos hizo leer ese libro que antes mencioné y sabía que aun lo tenía puesto que para mi fortuna lo había visto hacía tan solo unos días en una de las cajas de la mudanza. Con todo el tiempo libre que me quedaba, es decir, el resto del fin de semana, busqué el libro hasta encontrarlo, lo desempolvé y me lancé a la cama a darle una lectura luego de tantos años_.

 _Leí por horas, y era increíble como me sentía tan identificado con Wayne a través de la lectura, era como si ese libro hubiera sido escrito teniendo como inspiración mi historia, solo que unos años antes de que esa historia comenzara a contarse._

 _Admito que parte de la razón de por la cual quise leer el libro de nuevo era para recordar el final. ¿En qué había quedado todo? ¿Wayne se dio cuenta de su lugar en el grupo? o, en su defecto, ¿se dió cuenta de que no pertenecía a ningún lado?_

 _No era que tuviera muchas esperanzas, pero tenía la mente abierta a lo que el libro tuviera que enseñarme._

 _Ahora niños, ¿me creerían si les dijera que nunca leí el final de ese libro? Nunca me hizo falta en realidad, por dos razones. La primera y más importante fue por algo que sucedió más adelante. Y la segunda razón, y quizá la más tonta de por qué no llegue hasta el final del libro fue porque..."_

Yin entra a la habitación de Mako con una bandeja de comida para él y lo encuentra tirado en la cama en una posición extraña e incómoda durmiendo, con el libro sobre el rostro y roncando como motor oxidado.

La abuela lo miró con cara de extrañamiento y, luego dijo para sí misma.

\- ¿Quién duerme a las 8 de la noche? Hasta yo que estoy vieja me acuesto más tarde que él.

Con eso apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

 _"Si niños, sé lo que están pensando: 'Nuestro padre es un ñoño y un perdedor'. Y en parte... es cierto. Pero les digo ¿Qué ñoño perdedor está rodeado de tanta gente que lo quiere y se lo demuestra de una forma tan maravillosa?. Si bien ese día había sido un fracaso total para mí, el próximo seguramente daría de qué hablar."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, a eso de las 7:30 de la mañana, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. Mako estaba profundamente dormido así que fue la abuela la que contestó. Segundos después se escucharon pasos apresurados y la puerta del cuarto del joven se abrió de golpe.

\- ¡Mako! ¡Mako despierta!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Korra ha tenido un accidente! ¡Debes ir pronto!

 _"Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelto y me levanté de golpe. Ni siquiera escuché las otras palabras que Yin me dijo después de eso. Tomé mi abrigo y sin siquiera mirarme al espejo o cepillarme los dientes, salí disparado a la dirección que me dejó anotado en un pequeño papel._

 _Mi caotica y pesimista mente comenzó a trabajar, idealizando los escenarios más trágicos posibles. Creo que nunca estuve tan asustado en mi vida._

 _Lo último que recuerdo fue que, 16 minutos y medio después estaba parado frente a un lugar esperando encontrar algún alboroto causado por el accidente de Korra. Pero todo estaba callado y no había nadie, me preguntaba si era el luchar correcto y, de hecho, lo era. No solo eso, conocía el lugar._

 _Estaba frente al bar del cual me había ido la otra noche, naturalmente era domingo y estaba cerrado. Si bien no me había dado cuenta debido al apuro y la angustia de que me estaba dirigiendo a ese lugar, luego de estar allí me preguntaba si era una especie de broma de mal gusto. Entonces, ella salió desde dentro del bar..."_

\- ¿Me buscabas? -Miré con los ojos bien abiertos a la morena y corrí a abrazarla con fuerza, respirando de forma acelerada y con el pecho moreteado por tantos golpes que mi corazón le daba con cada palpitar-

\- Korra ¡Estás bien! Creí lo peor...

\- Tranquilo, estoy bien Mako -lo tranquiliza ella-

\- ¿Pero que fue todo esto? Me dijeron que habías tenido un accidente. ¡Rayos! ¡Con eso no se juega! -regañó-

\- Lo sé, lo siento -rió- pero tenía que traerte de alguna forma.

\- ¿Al bar? ¿Para qué querías que viniera? Este lugar ni siquiera abre los domingos.

\- No abría los domingos... ahora sí.

\- No entiendo.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que ayer el bar adoptó una nueva modalidad de los sábados de parejas? -Mako se sonroja un poco y asiente apenado al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior- pues acaba de adoptar una nueva para los domingos. Ven

Y le tomó la mano para llevarlo dentro.

Al entrar, vio que el sitio estaba abarrotado de gente, quizás tanto como el día anterior pero con un ambiente muy distinto. Nadie estaba enfocado en sus asuntos propios de pareja, más bien, todos estaban enfocados en un mismo punto, el chico que acababa de entrar.

Y la gente no era extraña para el joven de cejas arqueadas, todos los que estaban presentes eran cercanos a él o lo conocían de una u otra forma. Su primera reacción fue sorprenderse sobremanera de ver allí rostros que tenía tiempo sin ver, como los de Suyin, Wu y su primo Tu, hasta esos rostros que veía casi a diario como eran Bolin, Asami y la jefa Beifong.

\- Qué?... ¿Qué es todo esto? -preguntó apenado-

\- Es la nueva modalidad del bar, muchacho -contestó la jefa Beifong. Al instante unas luces se encendieron detrás del detective e iluminaron un cartel que estaba pegado en la pared, él se volteó a mirarlo mientras la jefa de policías completaba diciendo- Domingo de Mako.

\- La abuela Yin nos contó que estuviste ayer leyendo ese libro odioso que te tuviste que aprenderte cuando estabas en secundaria -exclamó Bolin- nos pareció que igual que el protagonista, sentías que no sabías cual es tu lugar dentro del círculo y creo que todos concordamos en que queríamos estar aquí presentes para decírtelo.

\- ¿Rentaron todo este lugar por hoy solo para hacer esto? -preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa, notablemente conmovido-

\- Si me preguntaran qué papel ocupa mi hermano en mi vida, diría que el de héroe -siguió el ojos verdes- Héroe porque me cuidaste y me salvaste en más de una forma cuando éramos niños. Porque solo los héroes dan su vida por las personas que aman y tú estuviste dispuesto a darla tantas veces.

\- Héroe porque aunque no era tu destino serlo, lo fuiste por decisión propia -siguió la morena- No era tu obligación ayudarme a salvar el mundo, pero decidiste sacrificar las demás cosas para ayudarme y, siendo sincera me salvaste a mi mísma algunas veces.

\- También héroe porque me ayudaste a mantenerme de pie cuando el mundo se me venía encima -dijo Asami- mi empresa, mi padre... me sentía perdida, pero dijiste que no te ibas a dar por vencido conmigo y siempre estuviste ahí.

Bolin tomó la palabra de nuevo.

\- Y todos, como nosotros, pensamos que hay algo de héroe en todas las personas, pero en ti, ese algo es mucho más grande y te define. Todos los héroes pueden estar tristes o desanimados alguna vez, pero al menos, nunca estan solos.

Y Bolin abrazó a su hermano, a lo que luego se unieron Asami y Korra mientras que el resto aplaudía feliz. Ese día entero convivieron entre todos, comieron y bebieron hasta el cansancio y pasaron el mejor día de lo que restaba del año 1932.

 _"Entendí que todos tenemos nuestro lugar y nuestro significado, pero a veces nos olvidamos de lo que nosotros mismos significamos, y es entonces cuando tus amigos están allí para recordártelo. Me hicieron sentir especial y que olvidara todas aquellas cosas que antes me afligían._

 _Al día de hoy nunca me hizo falta seguír leyendo el libro "Mi Lugar en el círculo" porque aprendí ese mismo día cuál era mi lugar. Yo no era Wayne, era Mako, y debía estar feliz de ser quien era._

 _A veces cuando me sentía fuera de lugar, su madre me recordaba esta parte de mi vida y me hacía sentir mejor, para ella yo también era su héroe y eso es algo que nunca pude olvidar de ella, porque curiosamente, para mí ella también era mi heroína._

 _Ah... y por cierto, a su mamá siempre le gustaba jactarse del hecho de que el nombre_ _ **"Domingo de Mako"**_ _hubiese sido idea suya en primer lugar."_

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Si leiste, muchas gracias. Espero te haya gustado.**_

 _ **Agradezco de antemano sus comentarios y opiniones. Son bien recibidas.**_

 _ **Agradezco también sus reviews a...**_

 _ **Valsmile: Gracias por comentar hermosa, pensaba que ya no te pasabas por acá :O Ya veo que haces tus conjeturas, ya veremos qué pasa más adelante xD**_

 _ **Elmund9: Amigo, aprecio mucho tu opinión. Gracias por siempre leer mis trabajos. Eres genial.**_

 _ **Muy bien, nos leemos la próxima.**_

 _ **Prota Out.**_


	5. 5 These Republic City Streets

_**Hola. Gracias por abrir el link, a continuación un nuevo capítulo. :D**_

 _ **Este capítulo quedó un poco más oscuro y contiene algo de gore, estan advertidos.**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

 _ **HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER**_

* * *

 _"Chicos, como detective y policía de Ciudad República he tenido que hacer frente a los más peligrosos villanos y gansters en la metrópoli. Muchos de ellos cayeron en manos de la justicia gracias a los esfuerzos mancomunados de la jefa Beifong y míos a través de los años. Y algunos otros todavía andan sueltos causando revueltos en la ciudad._

 _Aun con todo, mirando en retrospectiva a mis primeros años como policía y aprendiz de Lin, incluso más atrás cuando era un niño de 8 años indefenso en las calles de esa ciudad infestada de criminales, me he dado cuenta que hoy en día, gracias a los esfuerzos del Avatar Korra y las fuerzas especiales hemos logrado una metrópoli más segura para la actual generación, y eso es un cambio para bien del cual puedo sentirme orgulloso, pues en parte contribuí a ello._

 _Pero la vida de detective es más que atrapar malos y bañarse de gloria. En ocasiones llegas a aprender muchas cosas acerca de la naturaleza humana, y creo que respecto a eso tengo una historia que les podría interesar..."_

* * *

 _ **#5 These Republic City Streets**_

* * *

 _"Era 1934 y la jefa Lin y yo nos encontrábamos tras la pista de un asesino serial, ganster y líder de una organización que se dedicaba al tráfico de drogas con sedes en las cuatro naciones, más su sede principal estaba en Ciudad República._

 _El hombre era conocido como_ _ **Máscara de Hielo**_ _y era un habilidoso maestro agua. Tenía reputación de frío y sanguinario y esa misma reputación ganaba mayor prestigio a medida que lograba escaparse de todas nuestras trampas. De hecho, pasamos casi 4 años en su búsqueda y unos año y medio más hasta por fin idear una estrategia para poder atraparlo._

 _Aun recuerdo que ese 25 de Septiembre, luego de meses de preparación, finalmente íbamos a dar conclusión a todos esos años de búsqueda en lo que, si teníamos suerte, resultaría en su aprehensión."_

 **.**

 **.**

La luz de la luna llena iluminaba las calles de la metrópoli mejor que cualquier faro nocturno. Se escuchaban a lo lejos algunos perros ladrar y, más cerca, persianas golpearse unas a otras debido al soplo recio del viento. De resto, todo era silencio sepulcral. Costaba imaginar que esa ciudad que albergaba a millones de personas, luciera de pronto tan callada, tan fría, tan muerta.

Varios detectives, entre ellos Lin y Mako se acercaron en vehículos especiales que dejaron estacionados a la entrada del barrio y siguieron a pie hasta donde estaba la guarida de Máscara de Hielo.

Pasos alivianados, casi imperceptibles aun para un maestro tierra con sentido sísmico era lo que los adelantaba rapidamente al objetivo: Un apartamento de dos plantas y de aspecto lúgubre, demacrado y aparentemente abandonado.

Lin se acercó hasta la entrada del apartamento y desnudó su pie para tocar al suelo y sentir las vibraciones de la tierra.

\- Está aquí -sentenció Beifong para luego mirar al resto de los detectives y decir- Mako y yo entraremos sigilosamente. Ustedes rodeen el lugar y no permitan que nadie salga, y si sale, que no escape.

Con eso Lin se adelantó en posición a la ventana del segundo piso y, golpeando el suelo con sus pies, generó una columna de tierra que la impulsó hacia arriba, logrando asirse con una mano, y luego la otra, hasta entrar por la ventana. Mako disparó flamas al suelo y se elevó como un proyectil hasta que entró también.

Ambos observaron un cuarto desolado, silencioso y algo polvoriento. Mako dio un paso adelante y se detuvo en seco al escuchar el rechinar del piso de madera.

\- Tendremos que no tocar el suelo o nos descubrirán -dijo Lin para luego despegarse cuatro placas de metal de la armadura que convirtió en guantes para las manos en cuestión de segundos- póntelos -ordenó después-

Una vez que los dedos de Mako entraron en el guante, Lin hizo que el metal se magnetizara y se pegara al techo, ella hizo lo mismo y ambos caminaron a la salida del cuarto usando los guantes de metal magnetizados como si fueran chupones.

Una vez fuera del cuarto, los detectives volvieron a tocar el suelo, que era de concreto y tenían frente a ellos un pasillo muy largo rodeado de puertas que daban a más habitaciones a los lados. Lin hizo señas de que ella iría por el lado derecho y Mako por el izquierdo. Ambos revisaron todo el lugar pero no habían encontrado nada y la frustración ya comenzaba a apoderarse de ambos.

\- Esto es estúpido, sé que ese sujeto está aquí, pude sentirlo -replica Lin-

\- Jefa... -dijo de pronto Mako en voz tímida, cuando ella volteó lo observó petrificado, con los ojos bien abiertos y señalando con sus pupilas al suelo-

Una mirada bastó para darse cuenta que sus pies estaban pegados al suelo mediante una capa de hielo, de hecho, el suelo comenzó a cristalizarse como un vidrio que, consecuentemente empezó a agrietarse hasta que cedió y ambos detectives cayeron a la primera planta, pero el suelo también cedió y siguieron cayendo hasta detenerse en una especie de planta subterránea.

\- Mako... ¿estás bien? -preguntó la ojos verdes al tiempo que deshacía la nube de polvo que se generó luego de la caída-

\- Estoy bien

De pronto, una voz desde algún lado de la habitación subterránea habló con un tono grave amplificado por el eco diciendo...

\- Jefa de policías... Lin Beifong!

Era imposible dictaminar de dónde provenía aquella voz, todo estaba oscuro aunado a que aquella habitación era inmensa, casi un búnker. La voz golpeaba contra las paredes y generaba el eco que iba de un lugar a otro, los detectives miraban a todos lados intentando averiguar de dónde provenía la voz.

Mako encendió flamas de fuego en sus manos y disparó en todas direcciones, su fuego alumbraba como una estrella fugaz el sitio por donde pasaba pero en ninguna oportunidad se vio siquiera la sombra del villano... hasta que...

Una daga de hielo salió disparada y golpeó la mano del maestro fuego haciéndolo inclinarse de dolor y dejar de lanzar fuego en todas direcciones.

\- ¡MUÉSTRATE! -gritó Beifong, recibiendo una risa macabra como contestación-

\- Hagamos esto un poco más justo para ustedes...

Entonces comenzaron a encenderse antorchas azules que, eran más bien a segunda vista pedazos de hielo que comenzaban a brillar como un diamante iluminando toda la habitación subterránea que, según un cálculo rápido en la mente de Beifong, era más o menos del diámetro de la mitad de un campo de _Disco de Poder_.

El hombre estaba de espaldas a los detectives, uno en cada extremo de la habitación. Había una especie de manantial que fluía por todo el lugar y desembocaba en una laguna que estaba en medio del búnker. Los detectives al instante se dieron cuenta de que estaban en problemas, esa idea preconcebida de que lo atraparían in fraganti y no le darían siquiera la oportunidad de responder se había desvanecido completamente ahora: Él los había estado esperando todo este tiempo.

\- Y... ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? -preguntó con su voz penetrante y amplificada por los ecos a medida que se daba la espalda.

 _"Y fue entonces cuando lo contemplé por primera vez y mi piel se heló por completo. Niños, era un hombre que vestía ropas del estilo de las tribus agua pero en color negro y tenía el signo de un copo de nieve rojo en ella. Su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara hecha de hielo y toda la circunferencia de su cabeza emitía vapores helados provocados por el frío de la máscara._

 _Fue como mirar a una versión más fría y demoniaca de Amon... Aquel hombre que casi me arrebata mi fuego control y que de hecho, se lo arrebató a Lin._

 _Ninguno de los dos lo íbamos a admitir entonces, pero teníamos miedo"._

\- ¿Qué sucede jefa Beifong? -preguntó el enmascarado al ver su rostro acentuado por la ira y el recelo que sentía en ese momento- ¿No me diga que sus súper poderes de tierra no le permitieron sentir toda esta eficicación subterránea-

\- Jefa... tenemos que detenerlo -dijo Mako en voz baja-

\- Cuidado chico, es demasiado peligroso.

\- No podrá con ambos -contestó el ojos dorados-

Lin se plantó frente al enmascarado y, con ese temple que solo se podía contemplar en los miembros de la icónica familia Beifong, ella dijo.

\- Será mejor que te entregues Máscara de Hielo y hagas esto más fácil para todos.

\- Pues aquí estamos, todos encerrados en un búnker subterráneo... No creo tener a dónde ir. ¡Vengan por mi!

Lin miró al joven que estaba decidido a pelear pero entonces le señala el riachuelo que corría por todo el búnker, y logro desconcertarlo. Sin recibir respuesta de Mako siquiera, ella se propulsó sobre el aire y, en un movimiento de brazos arrancó una gran roca del suelo y la arrojó con la fuerza de un misil al enmascarado, pero este levantó varios tentáculos de agua del riachuelo y empapó la gran roca, congelándola en al acto. Entonces el enmascarado pudo controlarla y la devolvió aun con más poder hacia Lin quien no se esperó aquello y fue impactada por la misma hasta golpearse contra la pared.

\- ¡JEFA! -gritó Mako al instante pero ella se levantó en el acto y le dijo-

\- ¡Seca el agua muchacho! Yo me encargo del enmascarado.

El ojos dorados inmediatamente disparó flamas de fuego increíblemente grandes hacia los riachuelos que cercaban todo el búnker y comenzaba a evaporarlos.

Mientras tanto Lin recogió varias rocas y las arrojó fuertemente hacia su oponente pero este las esquivó simplemente moviendo sus piernas y su tronco, pero aquello solo era una distracción para que Lin pudiera acercarse hacia Máscara de Hielo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se propulsó hacia arriba en un salto gigante pasando por encima del lago que estaba a mitad del búnker.

Anticipándose a ese movimiento y, dejándola llegar hasta ese punto, el enmascarado hizo que cientos de púas filosas salieran del lago hacia arriba justo en dirección a la jefa Beifong. Esta, un poco sorprendida, desplegó sus cables de metal y haciéndolos mover rapidamente de un lado a otro, logro batear la mayoría de las púas. Acto seguido disparó uno de los cables que se aferró al brazo del enmascarado y lo haló con fuerza, pero este reaccionó rápidamente creando un látigo de agua y cortando el cable.

Lin cayó de pie pero algo encorbada. Ambos sabían el por qué.

\- ¿Duele? -preguntó burlativo el enmascado mientras que Beifong sacaba de dentro de su piel una de las puas que se había clavado en la parte baja de las costillas acompañado de un charco de sangre-

\- No me detendré hasta vencerte! -exclamó ella decidida antes de lanzarse al ataque de nuevo-

 _"Niños, la pelea fue algo larga. Duramos casi una hora luchando con Máscara de Hielo antes de poder derrotarlo, así que mejor saltémonos a la parte donde finalmente lo vencimos"_

El enmascarado lanzaba poderosos látigos de agua y una ráfaga de púas filosas hacia Mako en una batalla d pero el detective, quien dejaba ver algunos moretones y raspones en su haber, detenía todos aquellos ataques con flamas profundamente calientes que evaporaban los látigos de agua. Pronto, Mako disparó una medialuna de fuego con sus pies y, el enmascarado, al ver que ya no quedaba ni una gota de agua en toda la entera habitación para hacer control, intentó evadir el ataque haciéndose hacia atrás, pero Lin disparó uno de sus cables de metal que se amarró en uno de los pies del hombre y logró hacerlo caer, no sin antes haber puesto una placa de metal grande en el suelo. Cuando este cayó, Lin deformó el metal creando una prisión en forma de huevo y, al instante Mako dispara un relámpago que golpea a la prisión de metal por varios segundos.

Gritos, destellos de luz y humo fue lo que prosiguió al ataque. El enmascarado cayó debilitado al suelo luego de que Lin abriera la prisión de metal. Finalmente, lo esposaron y llevaron a la prisión federal, aquella adónde iban los rufianes más peligrosos.

 _"Aunque habíamos logrado meterlo preso, aun teníamos que enjuiciarlo por todos sus crímenes. Más sin embargo tendríamos que sacarle algo de información a Máscara de Hielo, es por eso, que peleé mi derecho de interrogarlo junto con la jefa Beifong. Ese criminal tenía que hablar._ _ **Estaba decidido a hacerlo hablar**_ _"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prisión Federal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Reconoces este rostro? -preguntó el cejas arqueadas al mostrar la foto de una mujer de unos 25 años, con rasgos propios del reino de la tierra-

El enmascarado miró la foto pero no pronunció palabra.

\- Ella era Lorena Kim, ciudadana del reino tierra. La asesinaste a sangre fría delante de sus hijos. -Luego tomó la foto de un hombre y la puso en la mesa- ¿Qué tal este? ¿Te acuerdas de Rion Sha, hombre al que decapitaste y arrojaste a un barranco a las afueras de la ciudad?

Máscara de Hielo no reaccionaba a los cuestionamientos de Mako, sacando mucha frustración en el joven. El enmascarado ni siquiera desvió la mirada mostrando algo de pesar al ver las fotos. Tampoco dio señales con sus dedos o manos, ni con su labio. De hecho, ni siquiera Lin pudo sentir nada con su sentido sísmico. Era como si aquel hombre no sintiera nada, como si estuviera perfectamente tranquilo habiendo cometido todas las monstruosidades de las que era culpable.

\- ¿¡Y QUE TAL ELLA MALDITO INFELIZ!? -gritó el ojos dorados al poner la foto de una niña de unos 6 años sobre el escritorio- Murió en una explosión que ocasionaste en el centro. ¿TAMPOCO LA RECUERDAS A ELLA?

\- Chico, cálmate -interrumpió Lin poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Mako, quien salio un momento a respirar. Entonces Lin caminó hacia Máscara de Hielo y, clavándole esa mirada de puñal frío que solo ella sabía poner, dijo al acusado- Te ves muy tranquilo, estoy segura de que no sientes ningún remordimiento por lo que hiciste. Eso es algo en lo que nos parecemos, yo también hago cosas horribles con mis presos y jamás me he arrepentido. Así que espero que estés preparado para mí, porque voy a hacer que tus años en prisión sean el peor infierno que hayas vivido.

Máscara de Hielo dibujó una sonrisa amenazante en su rostro, y exclamó.

\- Adelante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Niños, cuando se es joven, se tienen muchas ilusiones y espectativas en la vida. Recuerdo que cuando me uní a las fuerzas policiales, lo hice con un intenso deseo de quitar toda la delincuencia de mi ciudad, en parte porque yo mismo fui una victima de la misma. Odiaba con todo mi ser a aquellos que dañaban a los demás y, este hombre, máscara de hielo, había causado daños que no podrían revertirse. Merecía ser tratado de la peor manera. Sí, para mi ese ser no merecía clemencia, por eso me frustraba tanto que, luego de días interrogándolo no lográramos sacarle nada. Era como si se deleitara en todos sus crímenes._

 _Por mi salud mental, tuve que faltar al trabajo unos días y relajarme con mis amigos."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En el bar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Deberían ver al tipo chicos -decía Mako con frustración- tiene decenas de asesinatos encima y actúa como si no le importara. No tiene sentimientos, no tiene nada.

\- ¡Qué hijo de p...! -replicó la morena de ojos azules- Lástima que haya caído en manos de la policía de Ciudad República, si en mi poder estuviera, le daría la paliza de su vida haciendo que sienta al menos una pequeña fracción de todo el dolor que causó.

\- Golpes no son suficientes -dijo Mako entonces lleno de una ira interna tan profunda que proyectaba oscuridad en su rostro externo. Incluso sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrima de total odio hacia el asesino, sus puños estaban bien apretados y calientes mientras su entrecejo se notaba muy arrugado- Ese tipo merece _NO existir_.

Los chicos se vieron las caras entre ellos, jamás habían observado a un Mako sintiendo tanto recelo por alguien. No sabían si se debía al estrés y a la falta de sueño que, quizás hubiera amplificado sus sentimientos de desagrado hacia Máscara de Hielo, pero Mako jamás le deseó la muerte a nadie, ni siquiera al asesino de sus padres... hasta ese día.

\- Mako... Calmate bro -dijo Bolin- ya está encarcelado, no saldrá en lo que resta de su vida, no tienes que perder tiempo pensando más en ese tipo.

\- ¡NO ES SUFICIENTE, NO ENTIENDES!? -replicó mientras golpeaba la mesa- Esa escoria ha acabado con muchas vidas inocentes, ha desgraciado familias enteras y ese dolor no se resarce... Merece mucho más que estar en la cárcel, merece sufrir tanto como sus víctimas. -La mirada penetrante en los ojos del maestro fuego comenzaban a preocupar a todos-

\- Mako.. creo que deberías ir a descansar -interrumpió la morena algo sorprendida por la actitud del joven que, junto con Asami, solían ser los que actuaban con mayor madurez en el grupo, pero ese día toda cordura parecía haberse esfumado del joven detective-

\- Si Mako -siguió Asami- tú ya hiciste tu trabajo. Ya ese criminal no está suelto en las calles de Ciudad República. Hiciste lo que debías hacer, ahora solo confía en el sistema de justicia y deja ir de una vez por todas esos horribles sentimientos que te agobian.

Mako chasqueó sus labios para luego levantarse de la mesa, dándoles la espalda a los chicos para irse, pero no sin antes decir...

\- Ustedes no entienden nada.

 _"Y no lo hacían. Ellos simplemente confiaban en un sistema de justicia mediocre que aparentemente era de los mejores del mundo, porque estaban afuera. Pero yo, que estaba dentro y formaba parte de dicho sistema, sabía que no era suficiente para hacer pagar a ese maldito por sus crímenes._

 _El tan solo hecho de imaginar su rostro sonriente luego de matar a más personas me causaba repulsión. Estar el resto de su vida en la carcel era como darle unas merecidas vacaciones y una jubilación adelantada. ¡NO! Eso no era suficiente... él tenía que pagar... y pagar de verdad por sus crímenes._

 _Por más que trataba de dormir las noches subsiguientes, sencillamente no lo conseguía. Ni siquiera el hecho de saber que el hombre había sido condenado a tres cadenas perpetuas saciaba mi sed de justicia... Y hablo niños, de MI versión de la justicia._

 _Tantas noches sin dormir, tantos días sintiendo tanta impotencia me hicieron mucho daño. Ni siquiera Lin me quería cerca del trabajo hasta que calmara mi crisis nerviosa, pero mirándolo en retrospectiva, hubiera preferido estar allí trabajando, distrayendo mi mente, pues tanto tiempo libre solo me hizo maquinar de mil formas la tontería que estaba a punto de realizar"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **9 de Diciembre de 1934**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La celda de Máscara de Hielo, escondida en el más recóndito rincón de la cárcel federal, sumida en silencio y en oscuridad, y cuyos alrededores estaban más vacíos que el alma del unico prisionero que alojaba.

El hombre estaba recostado mirando al techo, sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre toda la superficie de la carcel y los lugares aledaños. Deseando poder controlar toda aquella agua.

De pronto, sintió un mínimo paso y eso le bastó para ponerse de pie de un respingo en posición de guardia, pero no había nadie o, al menos, en medio de la oscuridad de la celda no podía ver a nadie.

Más sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo hizo encorvarse y escupir algo de saliva. Entonces otra mano lo tomó del cuello y golpeó contra la pared con brutalidad. Era como si un fantasma o un espíritu maligno lo estuviera atacando, pues no podía ver a nadie.

Quedándose sin aire debido a ser sujetado por el cuello y levantado en peso, el hombre decía...

\- Q... ¿Quién eres?.

\- Tú ya sabes quien soy. -Y una flama de fuego se encendió en la mano de aquel chico iluminando su rostro.

 _"Todos los recuerdos que tengo de esa noche, son recuerdos que aun luego de tantos años solo me causan dos sentimientos: Arrepentimiento y Pesar"._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche avanzaba y la lluvia se hacía más recia. La tormenta azotaba con tanta fuerza y provocando tanto ruido afuera, que casi todos los sonidos que eran provocados dentro de la cárcel federal eran ahogados por el azote de la lluvia.

Aun con todo, quien fuera que estuviera caminando por los pasillos que daban a la celda de Máscara de Hielo esa noche habría escuchado los golpes, los chillidos de dolor y los estruendos provocados del choque contra las paredes y los barrotes de la celda.

El criminal cayó al suelo con la cara ensangrentada luego de la brutal golpiza que había recibido del joven Mako. Este no se defendía, solo tosía más y más sangre mientras se preparaba para recibir más golpes. De hecho, ese fue el panorama que se vio al menos en la primera hora después de que Mako arrivó a la celda.

\- ¡VAMOS! ¡DEFIÉNDETE! Sé que podrías doblegarme si quisieras... ¿Entonces por qué solo te dejas golpear así? ¿Dónde está el asesino serial, malvado y detestable que tanto presumes ser?

El hombre vencido y en el suelo, paulatinamente comenzó a reir de menos a más, actitudes que lograban hacer rabiar al chico pues no se supone que nadie con tres costillas rotas se ría de los golpes. El maestro fuego lo tomó con desespero de la ropa y lo golpeó contra la pared mientras creaba una daga de fuego y, amenazante, decía.

\- ¿QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO?

El hombre rio un poco más, y luego contestó...

\- Me hace un poco de gracia ver como te crees un justiciero pero eres tan despiadado y cruel como yo.

\- ¡NO ES CIERTO!

\- ¿Crees que un verdadero justiciero tomaría la justicia por mano propia? Hasta los súper héroes de los comics luego de vencer al villano, lo entregaban a las autoridades y seguían con sus vidas. Pero tú quieres más ¿no es así?. -inquirió con una mirada profunda en el dubitativo detective- Tú no te calmarás hasta obtener lo que quieres, de hecho, te estás deleitando al verme desfigurado por tus golpes, te agrada ensuciarte las manos con mi sangre. Yo sé lo que se siente, porque yo también sentí eso al matar a mis víctimas.

\- No... No soy como tú.

\- Lo eres, y más de lo que quieres aceptar.

\- ¡NO LO SOY! -y arrojó al sujeto con fuerza al otro lado de la celda, golpeándolo contra la cama de concreto.

El hombre volvió a toser sangre y luego comenzó a reír.

\- Sé quién eres detective Mako... Sé que tus padres fueron asesinados por un maestro fuego y tú lo viste, pero jamás sentiste remordimiento por tener el mismo don de controlar el elemento que asesinó a tus padres. Más adelante, en las calles, ¿a cuantas personas tuviste que desgraciar, robar y maltratar solo para saciar el mundano y egoísta deseo de alimentarte? ¿Acaso fuiste condenado por tus crímenes? ¡Ya veo por qué el sistema de justicia que tanto adoran todos, tú lo criticas con tezón!

Mako dio un paso hacia atrás, no sabía qué pensar ni cómo reaccionar. De un momento a otro todo se le había vuelto de cabeza. Ya no era él quien castigaba a golpes al criminal que tanto odiaba, ahora era este quien lo castigaba con verdades, que eran recuerdos, pero no dejaban de ser verdades. Su pulso se hacía más lento y su adrenalina comenzó a bajar. Aunque no lo hubiera admitido y, aunque ese hombre tuviera huesos fracturados y costillas rotas, aunque estuviera desfigurado por los golpes y aunque el suelo estuviera tiznado de su sangre, Mako de nuevo comenzó a sentir miedo de la simple presencia de ese criminal.

Todo ese tiempo en el que Mako no reaccionó le permitió a Máscara de Hielo ponerse de pie nuevamente, aunque tambaleante.

\- ¿Te sorprende que sepa tanto de ti, Mako? No solo sé lo que viviste de niño, sino también una vez de grande, cuando jugabas a ser el héroe con el Avatar Korra, también sé de tus hazañas para nada admirables. ¿Me criticas por ser un asesino, no? Por no tener aprecio por la vida humana. Pero... ¿te preguntaste a ti mismo lo que significó el que le hayas quitado la vida a esa maestra agua a sangre fría y sin contemplaciones? ¡Eh!

\- Para...

\- Cualquier héroe de verdad hubiera encontrado la forma de vencerla sin tener que asesinarla, pero tú y tu egoísta deseo de sobrevivir a toda costa te motivo a acabar con su vida para mantenerte vivo a ti mismo _. ¿Quién no tiene respeto por la vida humana ahora?_

\- ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ! -gritó de forma amenazante mientras encendía una flama de fuego en sus manos-

\- ¡ADELANTE! -respondió el sujeto- Ya me destruíste por completo, lo único que te falta es tomar mi vida. ¡Adelante! ¡Hazlo! ¡Dame la razón!

Luego de unos segundos de luchar internamente, Mako se dio por vencido y apagó las flamas, lo que provocó las risas del criminal.

\- Aun cuando intentes autoconvencerte de que me tuviste clemencia, la verdad seguirá ahí y seguirá siendo una: Eres tan igual a mi que te enoja el hecho de que no puedas acabar conmigo. Pero, de todas formas, detective Mako, todos actuamos motivamos por el entorno y las circunstancias. Sé que tu tuviste que actuar y hacías lo que creías era correcto, yo también. Entonces, ¿qué es ser malo y qué es ser bueno? Cuando tu sistema de justicia pueda responder ineludiblemente a esa pregunta, entonces habrán entendido lo que la verdadera justicia significa.

El hombre se fue a acostar en su cama, maltrecho y adolorido mientras decía.

\- Gracias por tu visita, vuelve cuando quieras.

 _"Esa noche sentí que los golpes, las patadas y en general todas las heridas, las había recibido yo y no él. Pasé varios días llorando por lo que había hecho, no solo esa noche,_ _ **sino en todo mi pasado.**_

 _Máscara de Hielo tenía razón aunque fuera difícil para mí aceptarlo. De joven tuve que robar y lastimar a muchos para poder alimentarme a mí y a mi hermano. Pero, ¿el hecho de que robara para comer hace el acto de robar menos malo?. Si hubiera asesinado a alguien para robarle comida, ¿habría estado justificada ese asesinato?._

 _No, él tenía razón. Los crímenes tenían que pagarse por el hecho de ser crímenes, sean cuales sean las circunstancias en las que fueron cometidos, eso sucedería si existiera verdadera justicia._

 _Por otro lado, ¿se convierte en_ _ **mala**_ _una persona por robar para comer? ¿Está condenada una persona que, de haber podido encontrar solución de forma distinta, cometió un crimen porque no la halló? Como dijo Máscara de Hielo esa noche, todos actuamos motivados por las circunstancias. Toda acción tiene una reacción, así que lo que hacemos, lo hacemos motivado por algo. Teniendo eso en cuenta, entendí_ _ **que no somos ni buenos ni malos**_ _, solo hacemos cosas buenas a veces y cosas malas otras veces, pero eso no nos convierte ni en una cosa ni en la otra. Entonces, ¿se puede condenar a una persona buena a vivir toda su vida como un criminal solo por haber hecho_ _ **una**_ _cosa mala? Y por otro lado, ¿Se puede exaltar a una persona por ser un héroe, cuando para serlo, tuvo que realizar muchos actos justificables desde el punto de vista moral?_

 _El sistema de justicia que yo tanto criticaba no funcionaba, y no por lo que yo creía, sino por nuestra misma ignorancia e incapacidad de traer verdadera justicia al mundo. Somos demasiado limitados._

 _En fin, lo que yo hice ya no puede cambiarse. No puedo decir que me redimí luego ni que ahora soy bueno. No puedo, pero sé que no soy malo, simplemente hago lo que puedo. Pero también entendí que mi odio hacia los criminales era un poco ridículo, ¿quién sabe si lo que hicieron estuvo justificado de alguna forma?_

 _Esa noche aprendí muchas cosas sobre la naturaleza humana y cambió radicalmente mi capacidad para señalar a uno como bueno o como malo._

 _Finalmente, entender todo aquello, me hizo darme cuenta de que había algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo y que, por mi propio orgullo y odio irracional hacia los criminales, no me permití hacer..."_

 **"Toc Toc Toc"** \- se escuchó en la puerta de aquel demacrado apartamento en los suburbios de CR. La noche cubría el paisaje de ciudad con una penumbra, perfecta para los que se dedicaban a la vida del bajo mundo, cosa que a su vez le resultaba tan familiar a Mako.

Se sentía nervioso, sin saber qué esperar, con ese sentimiento en el estómago que no lo dejaba ni por un momento. Sudaba un poco su frente aunque afuera hacía un frío gélido y esperar a que abrieran la puerta le pareció una eternidad... aunque fueron solo pocos segundos.

La ventanilla de la puerta se abrió y unos ojos miraron al joven detrás del marco.

\- ¿Mako?

\- Ping. -respondió él-

\- ¿Vienes con la policía?

\- Vengo yo solo, quiero hablar con tu jefe.

En todos aquellos años luego de la separación de Mako de aquella banda de mafiosos, solo una vez se apareció solo, desarmado y con ánimos de hacer un trato silencioso. No había razón para desconfiar de la palabra del chico, sin embargo.

La puerta se abrió y Ping dejó pasar al maestro fuego y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, no sin antes cerciorarse de que nadie los siguiera.

Apenas se cerró la puerta Mako tragó grueso, sabía que estaba solo, en desventaja y rodeado de peligrosos criminales que desconfiaban de él y no lo atacaban por la simple razón de que el jefe aun no había dado la orden... Y era a ese jefe al que venía a visitar.

Los dejaron a ambos solos en una habitación. Mako cerca de la puerta y el jefe sentado en una especie de trono al otro extremo y cubierto en sombras.

\- Detective Mako... ¡Cuanto tiempo! -se escuchó decir en la rasposa voz del peligroso Ganster-

\- Lightning Bolt Zolt... lo mismo digo.

\- He escuchado mucho de ti, ¡Eres la pesadilla de todos los criminales! Quería agradecerte por acabar con mi rival comercial, ese bastardo de Máscara de Hielo.

\- Yo también he escuchado mucho de ti. Sé que recuperaste tu fuego control.

De pronto aquel hombre encendió una llama de fuego rojo vivo de tanta intensidad que iluminó toda la habitación. El hombre sonrió para diabolicamente, y dijo.

\- Hay un sujeto que, por la cantidad correcta de dinero, desbloquea cualquier cosa... Hasta la sangre control de Amon. -Pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes que uno de los dos volviera a hablar, y fue el mismo Bolt Zolt quien tomó la iniciativa- ¿Qué viniste a buscar Mako? Espero sea algo bueno, Viper aun no se ha enterado de que estás aquí, aun te guarda rencor por lo del otro día.

\- Solo vengo porque quería decirte unas cosas.

\- Adelante.

\- Sé quién eres y tú también: Uno de los más peligrosos gansters de Ciudad República. Has arruinado muchas vidas y puesto fin a otras en medio de tu reino de terror. Sin embargo, no importa lo terrible persona que en mi mente seas... _Has hecho cosas buenas en tu vida_. -Lightning abre los ojos de par en par, no esperando aquella declaración- Tú me rescataste de las calles a mí y a mi hermano, nos diste alimento, un hogar. Nos enseñaste a defendernos y a valernos por nosotros mismos, de no ser por eso quizás habríamos muerto puesto que enfrentarse a la vida callejera es demasiado para un par de niños. El asunto es que parte de mi carácter y parte de lo que soy te lo debo a ti. Y aunque me entrenaste para usarme como un simple peón, un arma, me sirvió... porque eso es lo que soy ahora: Un arma. Así que de una forma u otra, te debo la vida y la de mi hermano y esa es una deuda que tengo contigo y no se me olvida. Pero tenía que venir y decirte en tu cara que, aunque has causado mucho sufrimiento... No te odio.

El silencio reinó de nuevo en la sala. El ganster estaba atónito a las palabras del muchacho. De todas las cosas que pudo esperar que ese algo orgulloso detective dijera, esta sin duda estaba entre las últimas. Aun así, Mako no había terminado.

\- Decidimos ir por caminos diferentes -prosiguió el joven- Tú preferiste seguir haciendo esto y yo me dediqué a atrapar a sujetos como tú. Así que la próxima vez que nos veamos, será para que yo te ponga en manos de la justicia. Pero por hoy, solo quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi. Es todo. -Hizo una reverencia y se dio la espalda para salir-

Mientras caminaba afuera, escuchó la voz del Ganster diciendo...

\- Te has convertido en todo un hombre, muchacho.

 _"Niños, esa noche entendí que ser un policía y ahora dedicarme al 'bien' no cambiaba mi pasado. No cambiaba que en su momento fui un ser de la misma calaña que Lightning Bolt Zolt y tampoco cambia que he hecho cosas muy cuestionables en mi vida._

 _Tampoco cambia el hecho de que ese hombre, uno de los más temidos, odiados y peligrosos de Ciudad República, fue el mismo que realizó el acto tan bondadoso de darme una nueva oportunidad de vivir, una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, y gracias a eso soy lo que soy._

 _Si alguien tan detestable como Lightning Bolt Zolt hizo eso... Entonces nadie es realmente malo. Incluso ese rufián que se hace llamar Máscara de Hielo habrá hecho cosas buenas por otros en su vida, quizás más de las que yo me pueda imaginar._

 _Esta historia, niños, les enseña que una de las cualidades más hermosas del ser humano, es el perdón._

 _Y, como dato curioso, esta historia también era una de las historias que más le gustaba a su madre escucharme contar..."_

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y, en general, que les esté gustando el fic. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan. Igual, a los que leen y no comentan, gracias igual.**_

 _ **Procedo a hacer mis respectivos agradecimientos a los anteriores reviews.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Valsmile:**_ Es genial que te guste tanto Mako, eres como mi soulmate jajaja. Y buena tu teoría sobre quién podría ser la madre, eres analítica y objetiva. Ya veremos que sigue a continuación. Espero te haya gustado este cap :D

 **AndreuIR:** Woow, significa todo para mi que digas esas cosas. Yo también pasé un tiempo sin escribir pero nunca puedo apartarme completamente de hacerlo, es un gusto adquirido. Gracias por pasarte a leer mi historia, estoy muy agradecido.

 **Broh13:** Husbanda preciosa! :D Me alegró demasiado ver un review tuyo en mi cajita de reviews ;) Que bueno que te haya gustado. Este capítulo es de tu estilo, bien macabro xD Gracias por apoyarme, espero no haberte decepcionado.

Sin más nada que acotar, y dándoles las gracias de nuevo por leer, me despido hasta la próxima.

 **Nos leemos.**


	6. 6 The Perks Of Being a Detective Pt 1

**HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER**

 _"Niños, la vida de detective no es sencilla. Cualquiera diría 'Oh vaya, ser detective es genial, ya sabes, ir por las calles y atrapando criminales'. Pero no. Porque aunque sí una parte de ser detective es estar en la calle atrapando criminales, la mayor parte de serlo implican otras cosas que no son tan geniales. Como por ejemplo..."_

\- Mako -dice Lin entrando a la oficina con su habitual expresión de pocos amigos y haciendo que el joven casi se cayera de la silla por la impresión de ser despertado cuando dormitaba-

\- ¡Jefa! -respondió al reaccionar rapidamente-

\- Tenemos un sospechoso que podría ser el los robos que se hicieron en el centro el otro día. Se encontraron unas huellas en el lugar del crimen, así que necesitamos que las compares en el sistema y busques de quien son.

\- Entendido -dijo el joven-

Inmediatamente pasó las huellas al sistema de datos y en pantalla comenzaron a pasarse a velocidad de un cuarto de segundo imágenes de personas de la ciudad mientras el sistema comparaba esa huella con la de la persona de la foto... Eso tomaría un tiempo pero Mako se sentía optimista, así que se sentó frente a la pequeña máquina y observó la pantalla fijamente con una sonrisa...

 **.**

 **1 Hora después**

 **.**

Aún el sistema seguía comparando huellas y pasando imágenes rapidamente, pero Mako ya estaba con cara de aburrimiento y molestia.

 **.**

 **3 Horas después**

 **.**

Mako se encontraba tirado sobre su escritorio boca arriba profundamente dormido y emitiendo unos ronquidos muy bulliciosos

 **.**

 **4 Horas después**

 **.**

Mientras Mako seguía dormido, el sistema terminó de hacer las comparaciones de huellas y la voz robótica habló diciendo "Análisis terminado". Escuchar aquello de repente y, creyendo que se trataba de la voz de Lin, hizo que el joven se despertara de golpe y cayera del escritorio al suelo dándose un golpazo contra el concreto. Cuando se levanta para mirar el resultado del análisis en pantalla, ve unas letras en rojo que decían "No se han encontrado coincidencias"

\- ¡NO ME JO...!

.

.

.

 _"Otras veces ocurre que..."_

La puerta de madera de aquella casa en los suburbios de la Ciudad se abrió de golpe y Mako entró al instante en posición de batalla, gritando.

\- ¡Policía de Ciudad República! ¡Alto! ¡Están atrapados!

Los cinco miembros de aquella familia que estaban reclinados en el suelo frente a la mesa almorzando solo pudieron mirar al detective con cara de asombro, era evidente que no estaba pasando nada fuera de lo común.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor? -preguntó el padre de familia. Un tanto confundido Mako se paró firme y respondió-

\- Recibí una llamada de emergencia al comando central diciendo que en esta casa los tenían secuestrados una horda de canívales bebedores de sangre.

\- ¿Canívales bebedores de sangre dice? -dijo el hombre. Al instante unas risitas fuera de aquel hogar comenzaron a escucharse, al igual que unos susurros. Entonces un policía que venía con Mako entró a la casa agarrando de la camisa a dos jovencitos y diciendo-

\- Mako, atrapé a estos dos niños afuera. Fueron ellos quienes hicieron la llamada.

Mako torció la mirada y respiró profundamente, las llamadas de burla se estaban haciendo algo habituales y conservar la compostura en momentos así le era difícil al maestro fuego. Muy apenado le dio la cara de nuevo a la familia y, en una reverencia, exclamó.

\- Siento la interrupción, ya los dejo almorzar tranquilos.

Con eso salió de la casa y contempló al otro policía junto con los dos niños, a estos últimos les dijo.

\- Y si alguno de ustedes vuelve a hacer una llamada de emergencia falsa a la estación de policías yo mismo los arrojaré en una madriguera de canivales bebedores de sangre, ENTENDIDO!?

Con esto, los niños se fueron corriendo asustados y Mako tomó su camino de regreso a la estación.

 _"La historia de mi vida. Lo único que sé es que en todos mis años como detective aprendí a ser más paciente y comprensivo. Mucho de eso gracias a este tipo de incidentes. Pero no me mal entiendan, no todas las llamadas de emergencia eran falsas, algunas veces sí ocurrían cosas que nos daban trabajo. Una de ellas, por cierto, pasó esa mismo día."_

 **Capítulo 6: The Perks of being a detective**

 **Part. 1: Changes.**

Luego de un rato viajando en su moto, Mako finalmente logra dejarla estacionada frente a la central policial y luciendo más mal encarado de lo usual, el detective entró dando pasos marcados a la recepción, pero llamó su atención de pronto el ver una mujer en la recepción algo agobiada y cuyo rostro le resultaba familiar, así que decidió acercarse.

\- ¿Vio algo más? -preguntó la mujer que procesaba la denuncia en la recepción, una detective llamada Stella-

\- No vi nada más -contesta la mujer- es todo lo que sé.

\- ¿Pasó algo? -pregunta Mako metiéndose en la conversación-

\- Nada Mako, lo usual. Denuncias de robos, lo de siempre.

 _"Pero niños, no era lo de siempre"_

\- ¿El robo fue dónde? -inquirió el cejas arqueadas y la mujer que lucía agitada respondió-

\- En el Bar del centro. -Mako abrió los ojos de repente-

 _"Recuerdo que tomé el reporte que hacía Stella y le dije que yo me encargaría personalmente del caso. Salí disparado junto a la testigo rumbo al bar y cuando llegamos encontramos el sitio acordonado y mis amigos estaban allí en la escena también."_

\- Mako -exclamó Bolin con emoción al ver a su hermano y ambos se abrazan. Luego hizo lo mismo con Asami y Korra que estaban presente, pero agregando un beso en la mejilla de cada una antes del abrazo-

\- ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó? -preguntó Sato-

\- Algo.

\- Lo robaron todo, esto es un desastre -se lamenta la ojos verdes- Korra acaba de atrapar a los criminales, una patrulla se los acaba de llevar pero el sitio quedó desvalijado y no se sabe dónde estan las cosas robadas.

\- El bar va a tener que cerrar sus puertas -agregó Bolin en voz baja-

 _"Fue difícil escuchar aquello. Era difícil tan solo pensar que ese bar, uno de mis sitios favoritos para pasar el rato, liberar las frustraciones y estar con mis amigos pronto iba a cerrar. Era como si cerraran una parte de mi vida junto con él._

 _Pero no era como que yo desde mi posición pudiera hacer mucho. Era como cuando veías todos los días un programa que te gustaba mucho y de repente te enteras de que lo cancelan, esa misma impotencia era la que yo sentía, y no solo yo... sé que mis amigos también."_

\- Debiste presionar más al bandido para que dijera donde estaban las cosas robadas -dijo Sato a Korra quien le clavó una mirada retrechera al segundo-

\- Perdón, si? estaba ocupada matoneándome con unos bandidos maestros tierra. Tú ni siquiera estabas cerca de mi, pero, eso ya es una costumbre tuya, no?

Mako se sonrojó de inmediato y miró a Bolin con un rostro indescifrable.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Por qué me miras a mi? Yo no se nada -contestó el ojos verdes y ambos volvieron a mirar a las chicas-

\- Ya te dije que era algo que no es fácil para mi, tienes que entenderme.

\- Lo único que entiendo es que te apena que te vean conmigo, no?

\- ¡Eres una...!

\- ¿Una qué?

\- ¡Una infantil! -gritó Sato antes de darse la espalda e irse corriendo-

\- Al menos no soy una cobarde. -susurró para sí misma pero a un tono suficientemente alto como para que el maestro fuego la escuchara-

\- Wowowow... Korra, qué sucede? ¿Por qué Asami y tú pelean?

\- Es que tenemos problemas en nuestra relación, a Asami la incomoda que la vean en público y en plano romántico conmigo... Una chica. Pero lo resolveremos.

\- Espero que puedan, porque me recuerdas a cómo me discutías cuando...

\- ¡NO SOY UNA PERSONA FÁCIL OK!?

\- Ok ok -dijo mientras hacía un gesto de que se calmara con sus manos pero Korra también se fue del lugar-

\- ¿Quieres que hable con ella? -preguntó el maestro tierra al instante-

\- Pues no creo que quiera escucharme a mi, así que supongo que sí. Yo tengo que quedarme acá revisando las cosas en el bar. Nos vemos después, supongo.

 _"Niños, hasta ese momento ni siquiera me imaginaba el impacto que las cosas iban a tomar con respecto a todo: El bar, mi hermano, Korra y Asami... Ese día sí que iba a ser de sorpresas"_

\- ... Y creo que con eso terminamos -exclamó Mako al terminar de hacer la revisión del bar y de haber llenado hasta el tope tres hojas de su block.

La mujer que estaba a su lado se cubrió con las manos la cara y comenzó a gemir en silencio, a Mako le tomó unos minutos reaccionar, nunca supo como consolar a las personas, de hecho, era muy bueno protegiendo con mano fuerte a los suyos, pero emocionalmente era un ignorante. Con todo e inseguridades suyas, se acercó a la mujer y, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, dijo...

\- Oye, ¿Qué tienes?

\- Este lugar va a cerrar -contestó la mujer- me voy a quedar sin trabajo y tendré que volver con el rabo entre las piernas... ¡Y no quiero volver! -exclamó con desesperación y lágrimas en los ojos!

Mako se sintió realmente muy mal porque entendía lo que era el sufrimiento, desde muy pequeño estuvo expuesto a ello y sabía lo que se sentía. Toda su vida había constado de cosas que le habían salido mal, pero a diferencia de los demás, ya se había acostumbrado a lo malo, pero era seguro que esa chica no. Pudo reflejarse en ella cuando aun era frágil, cuando aun le importaban las cosas, cuando aun era un niño en las calles que creía en la esperanza y antes de convertirse en el ser un poco más frío y escéptico que era ahora. Aunque sabía que no encontraría las palabras adecuadas, en su torpeza, para hacerla sentir mejor, sí entendió una cosa: Ese bar significaba mucho para muchas personas, no solo para él. Y también que la gente sufría todos los días, no solo él. Así que quizás era el momento de dejar de pensar tanto en su propio dolor y tratar de ayudar a la gente.

El maestro fuego cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, para luego decir...

\- Escucha, te juro que si pudiera hacer algo para salvar este lugar, lo haría. Pero a veces hay que aceptar que las cosas que creemos que tenemos un día, al siguiente ya no están... Y eso es porque nunca fueron nuestras realmente.

\- ¿Estás diciéndome que no vas a ayudar? -replicó la mujer en un tono de voz alto-

\- ¡Estoy diciéndo que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer!

De pronto, y antes que alguno de los dos pudiera seguir con la discusión, se escuchó que algo, como un plato de vidrio, se cayó al suelo y se rompió... ¿Pero cómo, si estaban solos?

Mako se volteó y fijó su vista en donde creyó que venía el ruido... Y era del oscuro almacen.

\- ¿Hay alguien allí? -preguntó en voz alta-

Entonces se escuchó otro movimiento que venía del mismo lugar y Mako se dispuso a ir a revisar, pero la mujer lo tomó del brazo.

\- Yo también iré -dijo-

\- No -respondió Mako- eres una no maestra, no quiero que corras peligro.

Ella hizo una mueca de inconformidad y Mako siguió su camino al almacen solo.

El sitio estaba desvalijado casi en su totalidad, solo eran las cuatro paredes y las pocas almas que respiraban dentro de ellas, así que cualquier sonido se amplificaba por los ecos.

Mako caminó por el pasillo hacia el oscuro almacen y encendió la luz, pero no vio nada extraño.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Siguió caminando dentro, sin percatarse que dos ojos lo miraban muy de cerca y a espaldas de él, pero Mako se detuvo en seco al sentir un mal presentimiento y se volteó pero en el segundo que lo hizo notó que un cuchillo se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad y solo pudo tumbarse al suelo de golpe mientras quedaba el cuchillo clavado en la pared. Entonces observó a una persona cubierta en ropas negras y con la boca tapada por un pañuelo negro y un pasamontañas en la cabeza.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -exclamó Mako mientras se levantaba de golpe pero aquella persona lanzó un cable de metal y amarró el brazo de Mako a un tubo que estaba a su lado, mientras se trepaba de un cubo y rompía la ventana para escapar.

Mako creó una cuchilla de fuego y rompió el cable para luego salirse por la ventana y subir al techo del bar donde se quedó mirando hacia todos los lados para lograr ver algo, pero aquel sujeto había escapado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En la Central Policial**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Es algo extraño jefa... -decía Mako confundido mientras estaba sentado del otro lado del escritorio de Beifong, explicándole todo lo que había pasado-

\- Creí que Korra había atrapado al que había desvalijado el bar

\- Pues parece que no lo hizo solo, sino no tendría sentido que otra persona sospechosa estuviera merodeando por el bar. Tendré que atraparlo para que confiese qué hacía allí, quizás sepa adónde fueron a parar las cosas que se robaron y así podremos ayudar a que el bar no cierre definitivamente.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado? -inquirió Lin-

\- Voy a patrullar cerca del bar esta noche, si ese sujeto estaba ahí hoy es porque algo busca y no lo encontró seguramente. Así que no dejará de merodear el lugar.

\- ¿Quieres que envíe una patrulla contigo?

\- No -respondió el cejas arqueadas- si mandas una patrulla seguro se sentirá en desventaja y no se mostrará, pero si voy yo solo seguramente sentirá que puede vencerme y atacará, sera mi oportunidad para capturarlo.

Lin le hizo una seña a Mako de que esperara un momento y este hizo silencio. Entonces la jefa dijo..

\- Stella, ¿Necesitabas algo?

La mujer que estaba detrás del marco sosteniendo unas carpetas se disculpó y entró diciendo...

\- Lo siento jefa, pero no sabía si molestarlos o no

\- No molestas, estábamos pensando en cómo detendríamos al secuaz del ladrón del bar. Mako irá esta noche.

\- Espero tengas éxito Mako -dijo Stella, y entonces le entregó las carpetas a Lin- estos son los reportes de los últimos tres días de vigilancia en la ciudad tal y como me los pidió.

\- Gracias, ya puedes retirarte.

Mako y Lin cruzaron miradas y luego siguieron planeando.

 _"Niños, mientras estaba tratando de descubrir el misterio del bar con Lin, no dejaba de pensar en cómo estaban las cosas con Korra y la tía Asami. Por más que quería ayudar a salvar el bar, también quería descubrir qué pasaba con ellas. Como siempre, quería ayudar a todos y terminaba no ayudando a ninguno._

 _Lo que más me inquietaba era que esa noche tendría que ir directo a patrullar el bar, ni siquiera podría ir con Bolin y preguntarle en qué quedó todo. En su lugar, tendría que quedarme toda la noche a esperar que algo pasara... Y eso, en el escenario optimista de que en realidad algo pasara."_

\- Brrr... son las doce de la noche, hace frío. ¡Debí traerme un abrigo! -se quejó el maestro fuego de sí mismo mientras se arropaba con sus brazos- Tal vez flashié y no pase nada hoy, quizás sea mejor si...

Y cuando se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba. Esa misma persona que había visto antes, con cadenas en sus manos y algunos cuchillos atados a su cinturón. La primera vez que la vio, Mako no sabía nada de ella, pero ahora al menos sabía que era una maestra metal, así que debía estar precavido.

\- ¿Me buscabas? -dijo entonces, su voz era la de una mujer-

\- ¿Qué hacías en el almacén más temprano? ¿Y qué es lo que buscas? -inquirió Mako con seriedad-

\- A ti. -respondió la mujer y Mako no pudo más que asombrarse-

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estaba escondida en el almacén porque quería acabar contigo, lástima para mi, habían testigos más temprano, pero ahora estamos solos. -acató-

\- ¿Por qué ibas tras de mi?

\- Porque hay cosas que no deben ser descubiertas y tú estabas escarvando muy profundo en arenas en las que no deberías estar escarvando. Si te dejaba seguir, entonces descubrirías cosas que no nos conviene descubras.

\- "¿Nos?"

\- Sí, nos. -contestó la mujer-

\- Wow, pensé que cuando te atrapara quizás no querrías hablar, pero ahora de seguro tendrás que hacerlo.

Al instante Mako arrojó dos patadas de fuego hacia la mujer pero esta esquivó ambos ataques y luego disparó una de sus cadenas que se amarró en su brazo, entonces ella tiró de la cadena empujando al maestro fuego rumbo a estrellarse con la pared del bar, pero este logró posicionarse y con sus piernas amortiguar el choque, entonces creó chispas de electricidad con sus manos y tocó la cadena que fue un conducto hacia la mujer que gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas.

\- He estado rodeado por maestros metal por muchos años como para no saber sus trucos. -exclamó Mako, pero la mujer respondió diciendo..-

\- La diferencia, es que los maestros metal que conoces no juegan sucio... yo sí.

Entonces la mujer hizo que las cadenas flotaran en el aire y que cada eslabón de la cadena se separara hasta quedar pedazos filosos de metal que arrojó como una lluvia de cuchillos hacia el maestro fuego. En acto reflejo él disparó una ráfaga de fuego pero esto no surtió ningún efecto en las cuchillas y lo clavaron a la pared de la ropa, cuando menos se lo esperaba, la mujer se le venía encima.

Rápidamente tiró con fuerzas de su brazo y logró romper su manga del uniforme y liberar parte de su torso, pero aun estaba atrapado. La mujer aprovechó aquello para hacer venirse abajo parte de la pared encima de Mako y este quedó tapizado en escombros.

\- Te aseguro que los maestros metal que conoces no son tan malditos en una pelea -dijo la mujer en tono de mofa.

Poco a poco, Mako salió de los escombros, hasta haberse incorporado por completo.

\- ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?

Enojada y en respuesta, la mujer arrojó un cable de metal hacia Mako pero este lo atrapó con su brazo, y con el otro, atrapó el segundo cable, ambos se quedaron forcejeando por un rato.

Entonces, el cejas arqueadas tomó aire y de su boca disparó una poderosa flama que hizo que la mujer cayera al suelo dolorida.

\- Yo también sé jugar sucio.

La mujer sacó disimuladamente un cuchillo que traía en su cinturón pero no dejó que Mako se diera cuenta, y se hizo la derrotada.

En ese momento, se escuchó una tercera voz hablar mientras alguien se aproximaba.

\- Mako!

El cejas arqueadas levanta la mirada y observa que su hermano se acercaba al lugar a las carreras.

\- ¿Bolin?

La mujer aprovechó el momento para magnetizar el cuchillo y clavarlo a un costado del estómago de Mako, lo cual lo hizo gritar de dolor, entonces ella misma disparó cables hacia los edificios y huyó rápidamente.

\- ¡MAKO! -gritó el maestro tierra al ver a su hermano sangrando en el suelo y corrió a ayudarlo- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si.. -se quejó en medio del dolor- falló en dar a un órgano importante.

\- De todas formas estás sangrando mucho, tengo que llevarte a un hospital -respondió para luego ayudarlo a levantarse lentamente-

\- ¿Y qué hacías aquí de todas formas?

\- Había ido a buscarte a la central policial y Lin me contó de tus planes... No iba a dejarte solo con esto.

 _"Niños, esa noche todo me había salido mal desde el primer momento hasta el último. El bar seguía cerrado y sin esperanzas de volver a abrir. Lin encontró finalmente el lugar donde estaban las cosas del bar pero la maestra metal había destruido todo antes de que llegaran. Sentí que todo era mi culpa, pues era a mi quien buscaban, yo había provocado todo esto. También había fallado en capturar a la maestra metal y andaba suelta, también me quedaba la duda de qué era lo que yo estaba por descubrir. Y ahora estaba confinado por casi tres días y tres noches a ese hospital, sanando mis heridas. Nuevamente me repetía la misma frase otra vez: Quería ayudar a todos y terminaba no ayudando a ninguno._

 _Era uno de esos días donde detestaba ser yo."_

\- Mako! -dijo Korra emocionada al ver salir a Mako del hospital luego que fuera dado de alta. Allí también estaban Bolin, Tenzin y Lin para recibirlo. La morena lo abrazó con fuerza y el maestro fuego se quejó un poco- Me alegra tanto verte.

\- A mi también me alegra verlos -respondió- ¿Saben algo de la maestra metal?

Lin negó con la cabeza entonces y Mako suspiró.

\- Si tan solo la hubiera capturado... yo...

\- No seas tan duro contigo muchacho

\- Además, fue mi culpa -dijo Bolin- tenías todo controlado y yo...

\- Descuida -interrumpió a su hermano poniéndole la mano en el hombro- debí pedirte ayuda en primer lugar. -Con eso el maestro fuego miró a Korra y dijo- ¿Cómo siguen las cosas contigo y Asami?

La morena respiró profundo y luego de unos segundos, contestó.

\- Decidimos que ambas nos daríamos un tiempo para evaluar la situación.

\- Siento oír eso.

\- No importa, lo único que me importa es que estás bien, me asusté mucho cuando me enteré de que te habían apuñalado.

\- Parece que todos tuvieron una semana terrible -dijo Tenzin-

\- Sí, pero hay una muy buena -contestó Korra- y quiero que Mako la sepa.

Con eso la morena tomó el brazo del muchacho y lo llevó consigo a un lugar al que creía que no iba a visitar más.

Las letras de neón en el cartel de la entrada estaban más brillantes que nunca. La música salía desde dentro al igual que las personas. Ese bar, ese que tanto amaba, había abierto sus puertas de nuevo. Mako no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

\- Esto... es... increíble.. ¿Pero, cómo?

Entonces la voz de Asami habló mientras salía del bar hacia ellos diciendo...

\- Lo material se recupera, lo único que no se podía recuperar era el legado cultural y emocional que tiene este lugar... Así que lo compré... Ahora es nuestro. -Mako miró a Asami sorprendido y ella lo abrazó entonces con una sonrisa- me alegra que estés bien.

\- Es que... no puedo creerlo -dijo emocionado-

\- Supongo que es el momento de dar las noticias, así que aquí va una mía -exclamó Bolin entonces haciendo que su hermano fijara la vista en él- Le pedí a Suyin que me transfiriera a las fuerzas de Ciudad República y creí que sería más difícil convencerla, pero lo aceptó, y una vez aquí Lin me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¿Eso significa que...?

\- Que Bolin ahora es oficialmente tu nuevo compañero de trabajo, muchacho. -contestó Mir-

\- Wuuujuuu... Esto amerita una celebración y gracias a Asami, seguimos teniendo dónde celebrar -contestó la morena- así que a pasarla bien y a olvidar todos nuestros fracasos de esta semana.

Con eso, los chicos entraron al bar y pasaron el resto de la noche ahí.

 _"Ese sin dudas fue un día de muchos cambios, decepciones y fracasos. Aunque aparentemente todos estábamos bien, sabía que Korra y Asami tenían tensiones entre ellas. La maestra metal seguía suelta y mi vida seguía corriendo peligro. Pero al final del día, también hubieron buenas noticias, y la verdad creo que las buenas excedieron a las malas. Entendí que la vida de un detective puede ser frustrante, estresante y cansada, pero está llena de momentos emocionantes. Por eso siempre amé este trabajo y disfruté cada año de servicio que pude prestarle a Ciudad República._

 _Ahora que estoy retirado, me encantaría hacerme cargo del bar que tantos recuerdos buenos me trajo a mí y a los otros. Y sé que a su madre también."_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Muchas gracias a quien haya leido, espero haya sido de su agrado y cualquier comentario se agradece! Hasta a proxima! :D


	7. 7 The Perks Of Being a Detective Pt 2

_anteriormente en..._

 **HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER**

 _"Existe un peligroso asesino en serie en las calles de Ciudad República. Es conocido como Máscara de Hielo y es un peligroso y sanguinario maestro agua. Lin y yo pasamos años ideando un plan para atraparlo de improvisto, y estoy seguro de que los vamos a atrapar"_

 **...**

Luego de un tiempo revisando en aquella casona abandonada donde los detectives habían descubierto era la guarida de Máscara de Hielo, pero sin encontrar nada, Lin dice

\- Esto es estúpido, sé que ese sujeto está aquí, pude sentirlo -replica Lin-

\- Jefa... -dijo de pronto Mako en voz tímida, cuando ella volteó lo observó petrificado, con los ojos bien abiertos y señalando con sus pupilas al suelo-

Una mirada bastó para darse cuenta que sus pies estaban pegados al suelo mediante una capa de hielo, de hecho, el suelo comenzó a cristalizarse como un vidrio que, consecuentemente empezó a agrietarse hasta que cedió y ambos detectives cayeron a la primera planta, pero el suelo también cedió y siguieron cayendo hasta detenerse en una especie de planta subterránea.

De pronto, una voz desde algún lado de la habitación subterránea habló con un tono grave amplificado por el eco diciendo...

\- Jefa de policías... Lin Beifong!

 _"Y fue entonces cuando lo contemplé por primera vez y mi piel se heló por completo. Niños, era un hombre que vestía ropas del estilo de las tribus agua pero en color negro y tenía el signo de un copo de nieve rojo en ella. Su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara hecha de hielo y toda la circunferencia de su cabeza emitía vapores helados provocados por el frío de la máscara._

 _Todos estos años de preparación casi se van al demonio por este hecho que lo cambiaba todo: Máscara de Hielo sabía que veníamos y nos preparó una emboscada, ¿Pero cómo?._

...

Mako estaba haciendo un reporte del robo del bar cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

De pronto, Mako se dio la vuelta y un cuchillo venía a toda velocidad volando hacia su cara, solo pudo echarse al suelo y mirar soprendido a la persona frente a él.

Era una persona cubierta de ropajes negros desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Esta rompió la ventana y se escapó, Mako trató de alcanzarla pero le fue imposible.

 **...**

\- Creí que Korra había atrapado al que había desvalijado el bar

\- Pues parece que no lo hizo solo, sino no tendría sentido que otra persona sospechosa estuviera merodeando por el bar. Tendré que atraparlo para que confiese qué hacía allí, quizás sepa adónde fueron a parar las cosas que se robaron y así podremos ayudar a que el bar no cierre definitivamente.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado? -inquirió Lin-

\- Voy a patrullar cerca del bar esta noche, si ese sujeto estaba ahí hoy es porque algo busca y no lo encontró seguramente. Así que no dejará de merodear el lugar.

 **...**

Esa oscura noche, cuando Mako patrullaba en las inmediaciones del bar y, estando casi completamente seguro de que perdía su tiempo y procedía a irse, se topó de frente con esa misteriosa maestra metal que lo estuvo asechando toda la noche.

\- ¿Me buscabas? -dijo entonces, su voz era la de una mujer-

\- ¿Qué hacías en el almacén más temprano? ¿Y qué es lo que buscas? -inquirió Mako con seriedad-

\- A ti. -respondió la mujer y Mako no pudo más que asombrarse-

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estaba escondida en el almacén porque quería acabar contigo, lástima para mi, habían testigos más temprano, pero ahora estamos solos. -acató-

\- ¿Por qué ibas tras de mi?

\- Porque hay cosas que no deben ser descubiertas y tú estabas escarvando muy profundo en arenas en las que no deberías estar escarvando. Si te dejaba seguir, entonces descubrirías cosas que no nos conviene descubras.

\- "¿Nos?"

\- Sí, nos. -contestó la mujer-

 _"Niños, todo el tiempo que pasé en el hospital recuperándome después de esa pelea, me pregunté: ¿Qué era ese secreto que yo estaba por descubrir? y ¿Qué implicaciones tendría descubrirlo?"_

 **Capítulo 7 The Perks Of Being a Detective**

 _ **Parte 2: Someone Between Us.**_

 _"Ey chicos, una vez que salí del hospital pasé como dos días más en cama recuperándome de mi herida. Recuerdo que Korra se ofreció a darme sesiones de curación con agua control así que se aparecía puntualmente a las 8 de la mañana en mi casa. Aunque yo estaba muy afligido por lo que había sucedido la noche del incidente con la maestra metal, no se lo había contado a nadie. Primero, porque pensaba que sería imprudente decir un secreto a viva voz cuando mi propia vida corría peligro y segundo, porque, a decir verdad, ni siquiera yo entendía lo que estaba pasando, así que me costaba explicarlo con palabras"_

Mako emitió un pequeño quejido que fue más un suspiro cuando sintió la temperatura fría del agua rozar su piel para luego irse elevanto hasta ponerse tibia, y luego un caliente soportable. Korra estaba a su lado moviendo sus manos en círculos mientras el agua comenzaba a brillar, desencadenando aquellos dones curativos. Mako no iba a mentir, se sentía muy bien ser tratado como estaba siendo tratado: todos preocupándose por él. Casi siempre era al revés, pero por decisión propia. Pero por esta vez, él disfrutaba las atenciones de todos y, en especial, de Korra, que significaba tanto para él.

\- Bueno, creo que ya estás -decía Korra mientras retiraba el aga y la ponía en un recipiente aparte- Tu herida ya está muy cicatrizada, ¿puedo?

Mako se sonrojó de inmediato. Korra le estaba pidiendo permiso para tocar su herida, pero si ya era suficientemente incómodo el que ella lo viera semi desnudo, tocarlo sería como jugar con fuego. Aun con todo y debido a que el chico no dijo nada, Korra lo interpretó como un 'sí' y extendió su mano, tocando debajo de la costilla, a un lado del estómago con su dedo, frotando la piel cicatrizada. El chico solo guardó silencio por unos instantes.

\- A veces quisiera que no quedaran cicatrices -dijo la morena con la vista fija en la piel de Mako, casi a forma de suspiro- pero siempre quedan.

Mako bajó la mirada y contempló su brazo, ese que le resultó gravemente afectado en su hazaña de volar el coloso con un rayo. Entonces, un poco bajo de ánimos, respondió.

\- Dímelo a mí.

\- Siento no haber podido hacer algo mejor con tu brazo -se lamenta Korra- hubiera preferido que no tuvieras esa cicatriz tan grande.

\- Naah, descuida -respondió el maestro fuego sumado a un chasquido de labios- igual es como una herida de guerra, no me trae malos recuerdos sino buenos.

\- Fuiste muy valiente aquel día, creo que nunca te agradecí lo suficiente.

\- Creo que sí lo has hecho bastante -dice el maestro fuego y ambos comienzan a reír. Al principio, muy alto, pero luego Mako se detuvo y puso una expresión seria. Korra lo miró y entonces dejó de reír-

\- ¿Qué pasa? -indagó ella-

\- ¿Qué te dijo Bolin sobre mi herida?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué te dijo? -insistió-

\- Bueno, solo me dijo que peleaste con una maestra metal en uno de tus patrullajes nocturnos y saliste herido, pero nada más.

 _"Con la respuesta de Korra me quedó claro que Bolin no le había contado todo a Korra. Él me conocía bien y sabía que si yo no contaba las cosas, era porque no estaba listo. Y él respetaba eso"_

\- Bueno, no era un patrullaje normal y esa maestra metal no era cualquier persona tampoco.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Esa maestra metal es cómplice del robo al bar. -Korra miró sorprendida a Mako, y esa sorpresa estaba justificada-

\- ¿Pero cómo? Yo encerré al que robó el bar.

\- Al parecer no lo hizo solo.

\- ¡Pero estaba solo cuando lo atrapé! ¡No dejé que nadie se me escapara!

 _"Ese era un buen punto. Korra había rastreado al ladrón y lo había sometido. De haber otra persona en la escena, en este caso, esa maestra metal, Korra no la hubiera dejado escapar, pero el asunto es que ella no estaba allí, entonces, ¿dónde?"_

\- Quizás participó en el crimen de otra forma, quizás indirectamente. Tal vez fue la mente intelectual detrás del hecho.

\- Pero todo es muy raro, hay cosas que no cuadran.

\- Dímelo a mi, llevo días rompiéndome la cabeza con este asunto. Pero hay algo más raro todavía.

Korra le clavó la mirada a Mako, esa mirada que revelaba preocupación.

\- Cuando me la encontré y peleé con ella -siguió contando Mako- ella me dijo que iban tras de mí. Eso era lo que buscaban. Me dijo que yo estaba por descubrir cosas que no debían ser descubiertas y por eso esa maestra metal quiso asesinarme esa noche...

\- Para que no descubrieras nada... -razonó Korra- ¿Pero qué?

Mako miró a Korra con la misma mirada de confusión que ella tenía y el silencio reinó entonces en la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Estación de Policías**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Al día siguiente me reintegré a mi trabajo en la central policial ya que Lin me había pedido trabajar en el caso de la maestra metal fugitiva que no habían encontrado en ningún lado. Tenía que retomar mi tarea de buscarla y sacarle verdades"_

El maestro fuego salió de la oficina de Beifong luego de una larga conversación, entonces, al apenas cruzar el marco de la puerta, una chica de cabello rojo corto y ojos profundamente verdes contempló al maestro fuego y sus ojos casi brillan de la emoción.

\- ¡DETECTIVE MAKO!

 _"Niños, creo que hasta ahora nunca les conté de_ _ **Mindy**_ _. Ella era una de las guardas de seguridad de la central policial, patrullaba en las noches y en el día ayudaba con lo que fuera en la estación de policias. Había entrado a trabajar ese mismo año así que era bastante nueva y seguía aprendiendo cosas. Pero una de las cosas más marcadas de su personalidad era una extraña obsesión hacia mí. Decía que me admiraba mucho y que era su ídolo, que algún día quería ser como yo. Mindy era muy simpática, pero a veces daba miedo lo interesada que se veía en mí."_

\- Min... -no pudo terminar la frase al ser abrazado fuertemente por la pelirroja-

\- Estoy tan alegre de que esté bien. Estuve muy asustada cuando me enteré que lo habían apuñalado, pero sabía que era fuerte y que lo superaría.

\- Gracias Mindy jeje... -sonrió nervioso-

\- Y bueno, ¿listo para trabajar de nuevo?

\- Supongo.

\- ¿Qué hace?

\- Investigo el paradero de la maestra metal que me atacó el otro día, parece que tiene asuntos pendientes conmigo.

\- Usted es el mejor detective que conozco, sé que lo resolverá -dijo Mindy cambiando el tono de voz repentinamente a uno más serio- Ahora debo irme, Beifong me mandó a llamar. Suerte.

Mako la siguió con la mirada hasta que la chica se encerró en la oficina de Beifong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Isla del Aire**

 **Ciudad República**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con una ráfaga de aire circular que emergía del suelo, Korra levantó un balón que luego lanzó muy lejos para que su compañera Naga fuera corriendo a buscarlo. En ese momento, Tenzin salió desde el templo y, mirando a Korra, dijo.

\- Korra, tienes visita.

La morena entró al templo y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada encontrándose allí con un sonriente y simpático Bolin.

\- ¿Bolin?

\- Korra... Hola Korra! -expresó en esa sonrisita nerviosa suya-

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías unido ya a las fuerzas policiales de Ciudad República.

\- Aun espero que Su transfiera mi papeleo desde Zao Fu hasta CR, así que tengo algunos días libres para procrastinar.

\- Ya veo...

\- Vine porque quería invitarte a comer un helado en la ciudad, pasar el rato, conversar.

\- ¿A qué viene todo esto? -preguntó Korra. Casualmente fue la misma pregunta que Asami Sato le hizo a Opal Beifong cuando la encontró tocando en la puerta de entrada a su mansión-

Opal sonrió nerviosa y respondió..

\- Bueno, es que eres amiga de Bolin y Bolin es mi novio. Solo quería integrarme más a su círculo de amigos. -Asami se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativa- Solo quería invitarte a pasar tiempo juntas, pero si no quieres...

Ya se estaba dando la vuelta para irse, pero Asami la detuvo.

\- Espera, esta bien. Déjame ir por mi bolso. -Entonces Sato regresó dentro y Opal esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Central Policial**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el campo de entrenamiento, los policias y detectives, como era costumbre estaban entrenando y practicando técnicas de combate. A Lin a veces le gustaba supervisar dichos entrenamientos ya que ella, siendo una Beifong, les había impuesto uno muy riguroso y le gustaba ver que se cumplieran. Pero supervisar no era algo que le gustase mucho a Mako, así que en lugar de mandarlo a él a hacerlo, ella misma sacaba tiempo para ver a sus policías refinarse en las técnicas de tierra y, en especial de metal control.

Lin casi nunca se cruzaba con Mako en el campo de entrenamiento a menos que él fuera quien estuviera entrenando, por eso le resultó raro verlo sentado en las gradas observando fijamente el entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí muchacho? -El joven rápidamente reacciona y algo sorprendido mira a Lin-

\- Jefa... Yo..

\- Pensé que estarías encargándote de encontrar a la maestra metal fugitiva.

\- En eso estaba, pero decidí tomarme un respiro.

Lin observa lo agotado que se veía el joven y, recordando la semana que había pasado, decidió no reprenderlo sino más bien sentarse a su lado.

\- Yo también necesitaba salir de la oficina. Y bueno, que miras?

\- Ella es muy buena en el metal contro, no?

Lin tuvo que mirar a Mako para saber en qué dirección miraba él y luego ella misma mirar a ese punto para comprender su pregunta. Entonces contempló a la pelirroja practicar con otro de los policías. Sus movimientos eran impecables y, para ser de las más nuevas, sus habilidades era impresionantes, se notaba que Mindy pronto escalaría posiciones en la jerarquía policial.

\- Si, parece muy buena, pero igual falla en la postura de sus pies -respondió Beifong con su forma típica de buscarle defectos hasta a lo más perfecto-

 _"Niños, me llamarán loco, pero en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en tantas teorías conspirativas sobre todo lo que me había pasado. Intenté recordar hasta lo que había acontecido la semana anterior a esta, reviviendo los hechos, tratando de conectar los puntos y, parecía que era factible que una relación más o menos directa entre esas cosas existiera, de hecho, más cerca de lo que hubiera pensado antes"._

\- Jefa Lin...

\- ¿Sí, muchacho?

\- Le mentí.

Ella lo mira de reojo.

\- ¿Cuando?

\- Hace momentos, cuando me dijo que pensaba que seguía buscando el paradero de la maestra metal y le dije que me tomaba un tiempo libre. Mentí, porque incluso ahora estoy investigando.

\- No te entiendo.

 _"Era momento de que le contara a Lin lo que me había pasado por la mente."_

\- Es que no dejo de pensar que no encontramos a la maestra metal porque estamos buscando en el sitio equivocado. Tengo razones para pensar que una maestra metal con las habilidades suficientes como para hacerme frente dos veces y escapar, solo pudo provenir de un lugar donde reciben entrenamiento arduo siempre y de donde me conocen bien. Tengo razones para pensar que esa maestra metal está _**entre nosotros**_.

Lin miró al chico petrificada, con cierta incredulidad. Jamás hubiera sospechado de sus reclutas, pero ella jamás tampoco hubiera dudado de ninguno de sus maestros metal puesto que eran seleccionados con pinzas y todos pasaban muchos filtros antes de poder alistarse, así que confiaba en ellos. Pero Mako que era imparcial y tenía un buen ojo clínico, le estaba diciendo lo contrario y eso la hacía dudar un poco.

\- ¿Qué razones tienes para pensar así?

\- Lo primero que me viene a la mente es Máscara de Hielo.

\- ¿Qué con él? está en prisión.

\- Si, pero casi no lo atrapamos porque él nos tendió una trampa, y para tendernos una trampa tenía que saber que veníamos. ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? Tuvimos meses planificándolo todo para que saliera perfecto, seguimos los pasos al pie de la letra y estábamos seguros de que lo atraparíamos mientras estuviera descuidado y no sospechara que lo teníamos. ¿Cómo entonces pudo saber de nuestros planes desde antes, si no se filtró información confidencial? O.. mejor dicho... Si ALGUIEN no filtró información confidencial.

Lin se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativa.

\- Otra cosa que me da qué pensar es algo que dijo la maestra metal cuando me enfrenté a ella. Me dijo que me buscaba a mí porque iba a descubrir cosas y, analizando bien, ¿qué estaba haciendo yo diferente al resto de los detectives? Yo estaba a cargo de la investigación del robo del bar, quizás la persona que le filtró información a Máscara de Hielo era la misma persona que fue cómplice del robo al bar y su participación no fue en ejecutar el hecho, sino de tratar de sabotear las investigaciones policiales para que todo quedara inconcluso, pero como yo mismo tomé el cargo quizás quiso ir tras de mí para que no descubriera que esa persona hubo estado pactando con criminales desde dentro de la estación.

\- Si lo que dices es cierto y tenemos a una traidora, supongo que si se encontrara en la situación de que alguien estuviera a punto de descubrirla, trataría de eliminar a esa persona, y eso fue lo que hizo. Por eso estaba presente cuando fuiste a hacer el reporte del bar y solo estabas tú y la otra chica... No tendría más nada que ir a buscar aparte de acabar contigo.

\- Exacto. Y hay otra cosa que me hace sospechar que es una maestra metal de aquí...

\- ¿Qué es?

Al instante, vinieron recuerdos a la cabeza del maestro fuego

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al instante Mako arrojó dos patadas de fuego hacia la mujer pero esta esquivó ambos ataques y luego disparó una de sus cadenas que se amarró en su brazo, entonces ella tiró de la cadena empujando al maestro fuego rumbo a estrellarse con la pared del bar, pero este logró posicionarse y con sus piernas amortiguar el choque, entonces creó chispas de electricidad con sus manos y tocó la cadena que fue un conducto hacia la mujer que gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas.

\- He estado rodeado por maestros metal por muchos años como para no saber sus trucos. -exclamó Mako, pero la mujer respondió diciendo..-

\- La diferencia, es que los maestros metal que conoces no juegan sucio... yo sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Esa maestra metal actuó como si me conociera, como si me viera a diario. Sabía que yo conocía las técnicas de los maestros metal y por eso me atacó de forma diferente. Es evidente que no es una criminal de afuera... La traidora, está entre nosotros.

Lin suspira derrotada.

\- Por mucho que confíe en mis reclutas creo que tienes razón, no puedo cegarme ante tus razones. Quizás sí hay una traidora, pero, ¿quién?

Entonces Mako miró directamente hasta el campo de entrenamiento y respondió.

\- Creo que tengo una idea de quién podría ser.

Lin acompañó la mirada de Mako y supo que el chico se estaba refiriendo a la virtuosa maestra metal de pelo rojo que, para ese momento ya había sometido a su oponente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras Tanto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Yo quiero uno de chocolate, por favor -dijo Opal emocionada al hombre detrás de la barra quien rápidamente, aunque con pocas ganas, fue a atender su pedido-

\- Mmm... A mi déme uno de pistacho -completó Asami.

Luego de recibir sus conos de helados, ambas fueron a sentarse a la mesa.

\- ¿No es genial que estemos compartiendo juntas?.

\- Eso creo -dijo Asami- pero me sigue pareciendo raro que...

\- ¿Opal? ¿Asami? ¡Vaya que sorpresa! -exclamó la voz de Bolin de pronto al cruzarse con las chicas en ese momento que venía con Korra-

Asami rápidamente levantó la ceja izquierda y miró a Opal.

\- Con que compartiendo juntas, ehh?

\- Bolin, me trajiste aquí engañada para estar con Asami? -le reclamó la morena al ojos verdes-

\- No no no no... todo fue una coincidencia, una grandísima coincidencia... -intentó excusarse pero luego suspiró derrotado- bueno ya. Sí, Opal y yo queríamos juntarlas para que hablaran. Si se quieren ir está bien, es justo, pero solo queríamos ayudarlas. Se siente mucha tensión entre ustedes.

\- Korra, ¿has estado develando nuestros problemas a todos?

\- No! Yo sólo se lo dije a Mako

\- ¡Ese chismoso! -refunfuñó Sato-

\- Oigan, Oigan... Mako me pidió que hablara con ustedes porque está preocupado -exclamó Bolin-

Korra lo miró sorprendido entonces. No podía entender por qué razón Mako querría ayudarlas a contentarse si tenía en cuenta la historia de ambos. ¿Qué persona en el mundo que tuvo una relación con alguien, luego la ayudaría a irse con otra, y más teniendo en cuenta las conversaciones de Mako sobre su status actual?

\- ¿Por qué habría de preocuparse? -preguntó Asami- tenemos problemas como todas las parejas.

\- Ay vamos, Asami, no mientas -dijo Opal- todos sabemos que ya ni se hablan, y eso es muy triste.

\- Solo queríamos que lo conversaran -siguió el maestro tierra- pensamos que quizás querrían oir los consejos de una pareja consolidada, eso los podría ayudar

Luego de decir esto, Bolin y Opal se abrazaron y se dieron un beso. Las chicas se miraron por un momento y desistieron de querer irse.

\- Bueno -dijo Korra sentándose a la mesa- ya estamos aquí.

\- Muy bien, primero que todo, queremos decirles que estar en una relación no es algo sencillo -dijo Opal- es muy difícil aprender a convivir con otra persona y a tratarla bien todo el tiempo, así que no las juzgamos si tienen problemas, apenas estan empezando.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? -preguntó Bolin-

Korra suspiró algo triste y con la cabeza gacha, respondió.

\- Es que a veces creo que Asami se averguenza de mí.

\- Korra, no es eso..

\- Asami, déjala que se exprese -interrumpió el ojos verdes-

\- Sé que ella es dueña de una compañía y una cara sobresaliente en ciudad república, por eso, ver que la liguen amorosamente con otra chica, es un tipo de publicidad potencialmente negativa que podría afectar su imagen, y entiendo que Asami se sienta un poco cohibida por todo eso. Sé como son esos malditos reporteros porque a mí misma me han atacado sin piedad, así que comprendo por qué ella se aleja, pero... solo pensé que lo nuestro era más fuerte.

Bolin miró a Asami que lucía un poco triste de ver a Korra decir aquello con decepción, con decepción hacia ella que debía ser quién más la apoyara.

\- ¿Qué quieres decirle tú a Korra, Asami? -dijo Opal-

\- Te entiendo Korra, y perdón -exclamó la bella Sato- pero ya te había dicho que para mí no es fácil. Tú eres una persona indomable, de opiniones fuertes que no le importa lo que otros opinen. A veces quisiera tener tu caracter y no darle importancia a las cosas, pero lo hago. Si tenemos una relación tú y yo, me gustaría que fuera algo discreto, no quiero andar gritando a los cuatro vientos que soy la novia del avatar, ni presumirlo a nadie como sé que tú lo quieres hacer porque estás emocionada. Pero incluso cuando estuve con Mako, le pedí que fueramos moderados y él lo entendió, y es lo que quiero que tú entiendas. No estoy lista para exponerme así a todo el mundo, si hay algo entre nosotras, que sea entre nosotras, no tiene por qué enterarse todo el mundo.

\- Lo capto -dijo Korra- trataré de ser mejor con eso.

\- ¿Ven? las cosas se resuelven hablando -dijo Bolin- Korra, tienes que entender que no es fácil ser la novia del Avatar, y lo sé por la experiencia de mi hermano. Muchas veces tienes que irte y pasar mucho tiempo fuera ocupándote de tus deberes, eso puede hacer sentir a cualquiera que tu trabajo es más importante que la otra persona, aunque no sea asi, pueden sentirse solos. Y Asami, ser el avatar no es fácil. Korra es juzgada siempre y espera que, al menos su pareja no lo haga también. Deben aprender a llevarse bien y sé que lo harán, pero requerirá madurez de parte de ambas para que lo resuelvan en vez de separarse cuando algo aparentemente no funciona.

\- Wow, esto me ha servido mucho. Me alegra haber venido -dijo Asami-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al Mismo Tiempo**

 **En la Central**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mako se dirigió a la recepción y le dijo a la chica que allí se encontraba.

\- Stella, necesito que me entregues toda la información que tengas sobre Mindy.

\- ¿Por qué, Mako?

\- Necesito saber algunas cosas de ella.

\- En seguida se lo llevo a su oficina.

 _"Pasé horas revisando los reportes y demás documentos sobre Mindy en mi oficina. Niños, estaba seguro de que la traidora era ella. Seguramente su extraña obsesión hacia mi no era más que una fachada para poder acercarse y estudiarme de cerca. Creía que entre todos esos papeles encontraría algo que la delatara, pero su historial estaba muy limpio, tenía que buscar en otra parte. Así que esperé a que todos se fueran esa noche y fui a la habitación de los guardias a revisar su escritorio"_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando observó aquel metal frío y filoso aparecer en aquella gabeta. Era patente que era el mismo cuchillo con el que esa maestra había atacado al maestro fuego con anterioridad, no cabía duda que había descubierto a la traidora.

Tomó el cuchillo con sus manos y se dio cuenta que había una pequeña nota debajo. Allí leía

 _ **"Estoy esperándote en la cabaña vieja del bosque a las afueras de la ciudad. Acabemos con esto".**_

Inmediatamente el chico se montó en su moto y salió disparado hacia allá no sin antes cruzar algunas palabras con Lin por teléfono.

\- Lin, ¿dónde está Mindy? No fue hoy a su guardia.

\- No la veo desde esta tarde en el campo de entrenamiento.

\- Creo que sé donde está, voy por ella.

\- Mako, ¿qué vas a hacer? Ten cuidado.

 _"No podía dejar de pensar en lo idiota que fue no conectar los puntos antes. ¿Quién podría ser una fan obsesiva de alguien como yo si no tuviera un motivo oculto?. Las desventajas de ser un detective es que eres bueno sospechando y resolviendo problemas de otros, pero cuando se trata de tí mismo, muchos te burlan y no te das cuenta._

 _Cuando llegué al bosque en la noche, todo estaba muy callado, pero yo estaba también muy alerta, pues sabía que en cualquier momento podría toparme con Mindy, y de hecho, así fue"_

Mako cruzó la colina que llevaba hacia aquella pequeña cabaña abandonada hace tantos años y, frente a la puerta de esta, estaba la maestra metal cubierta en ropas negras pero sin revelar demasiada piel. Solo sus ojos y nariz estaban al descubierto, ojos que lo veían fijamente.

\- Así que todo este tiempo fuiste tú... Querías asesinarme porque sabías que yo iba a descubrir tu traición a la central policial. Eres una deshonra para la fuerzas de la república unida. Pero esto se acaba hoy.

\- Buen trabajo detective, en realidad descubriste todo muy rápido. La verdad es que he filtrado información a bandas criminales por meses. Ellos me dan una buena parte del dinero que se roban a cambio de que entorpesca las investigaciones de la policía. Máscara de Hielo también se enteró por boca mía de que iban por él, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes. Lo más reciente fue que iba a engabetar la denuncia del robo al bar para que pensaran que jamás se denuncio nada y así no hubiera investigación formal, pero entonces tú llegaste y metiste tus narices en el caso sin que yo pudiera persuadirte de que lo dejaras, es por eso que decidí acabarte lo más pronto posible antes de que abrieras la bocota.

\- Espera... Mindy no estaba cuando la chica del bar puso la denuncia...

\- Aww que tierno... ¿Pensabas que era Mindy?

En ese momento la mujer se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro y reveló su identidad al chico de cejas arqueadas que no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

\- ¡Stella!

\- Bingo -dijo ella con una sonrisa-

\- Ahora todo tiene más sentido. Estando en la recepción recibías todas las denuncias...

\- Y así era más fácil adulterar la información y mandar a los detectives a lugares incorrectos mientras los verdaderos crímenes de la ciudad se cometían sin que nadie los detuviera.

\- Pero... el cuchillo en el gabinete de Mindy...

\- Yo lo dejé ahí, sabía que sospechabas de ella cuando me pediste todo su historial así que quise inculparla para que le dijeras a tus superiores que era a ella a quien tenías que buscar y no a mí. Mientras tanto, te haría venir para acabar contigo de una vez por todas.

\- Esta vez no te será tan fácil

Con eso Mako disparó un poderoso rayo hacia Stella que iluminó de azul todo aquel bosque, pero la mujer creó una muralla de piedra que contuvo la explosión. Al segundo, y desde dentro de la nube de hubo, varios cable de metal salieron disparados en dirección al maestro fuego, pero este en medio de acrobacias y saltos logró esquivar el azotar de los mismos. Stella ahora golpeó el suelo con gran fuerza, arrancando una roca inmensa y arrojándola como un misil hacia el maestro fuego, pero este usó sus pies para disparar una media luna de fuego que cortó la piedra hacia la mitad, contrario a lo que Stella esperaba que era que el joven esquivara la roca saltando y así poder atraparlo con sus cables. Mako entonces disparó una ráfaga de fuego que sorprendió a la maestra metal y la arrojó por los aires hasta traspasar la pared de la cabaña hecha de madera.

El silencio duró poco. Mako comenzó a sentir como la tierra empezaba a resquebrajarse desde la cabaña y en dirección a sus pies así que se propulsó con fuego control hacia arriba, pero un cable de metal salió disparado desde la oscuridad de la cabaña como una trampa para cazarlo, pero eso era lo que Mako se esperaba, así que atrapó el cable con su mano derecha, y tiró de él con fuerza sacando a la mujer de la cabaña y enviándola por los aires. Entonces él cayó al suelo pisando tierra y disparó un rayo en dirección a Stella, bateándola con fuerza y enviándola varios metros hasta golpearse contra un árbol y desplomarse débil al suelo.

De pronto, Stella siente pasos cerca de ella y levanta débil la mirada, encontrándose con la vista fija, penetrante y enojona de Lin Beifong, que había llegado a la escena. Algunos guardias y también Mindy estaban presentes. Mako llegó unos segundos después y se encontró con Stella ya esposada.

\- Beifong? ¿Cómo supieron donde estábamos y cómo supiste que era Stella la traidora?

\- Porque Mindy fue a mi casa justo después que llamaste a decir que ella era la traidora, cinco minutos de plática con ella me bastaron para saber que te habías equivocado. Entonces dedujimos que la maestra metal tenía que ser otra persona, y resultó ser esta cerda! -dijo aquello último mirando con desprecio a Stella-

\- Mindy siempre fue inocente... -dijo Mako algo cabisbajo-

De pronto la pelirroja corrió hacia Mako y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡Mako! Me alegra mucho que estés bien. Estaba tan preocupada.

 _"Niños, lo admito. Me sentí como la peor basura del mundo en ese momento. Mindy sabía que yo había desconfiado de ella y que la desprestigié al tacharla como culpable, pero aun así fue a darme ese abrazo tan sincero, tan cariñoso... Me hizo sentir que todo en sus palabras rebosaba de verdad, que ella siempre había sido simpática conmigo y yo siempre fui un idiota._

 _También entendí que la admiración que ella sentía hacia mí era real. ¡Mírenme! Una persona me admira, eso jamás me había pasado, pero ahora estaba pasando y no lo podía creer. Parece que sí estuve haciendo algo bien todos estos años como detective y esta era una señal de que debía seguir protegiendo mi ciudad._

 _Así que ser detective tenía sus altas y sus bajas. La vida en la oficina seguía siendo frustrante, pero cuando salías a las calles te encontrabas de todo, desde bromas de niños tontos hasta ayudantes intelectuales de criminales que resultan ser una compañera de nuestras propias filas. Incluso muchas veces te encontrarás con personas que critican tu trabajo y dicen que la policía es inútil y no hace nada, que es mejor que tires la toalla y aceptes que siempre, por más que te esfuerces, existirá el crimen. Pero a veces, también te encontrarás con personas sinceras como Mindy que valoraban tu trabajo y te decían que querían ser un poco más como tú..._

 _Pero desde esa noche, tal y como se lo dije después a ella, ya Mindy no tenía que admirarme más, al contrario, era_ _ **YO**_ _quien tenía que comenzar a admirarla a ella, y hasta el día de hoy lo sigo haciendo."_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Muchas gracias a quien haya leido, espero haya sido de su agrado y cualquier comentario es muy bien recibidooo! Hasta a proxima! xD


	8. 8 Brotherhood

**Holaaa *saluda a las 3 personas que leen este fic***

 **Bueno aquí les traigo conti, no había actualizado antes porque mi internet me las tenía juradas :)))**

 **Pero ya está listo, espero les guste y gracias por leer. Enjoy**

* * *

 **HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER**

* * *

 _"Niños, ustedes conocen bien a su tío Bolin. He tenido tantas aventuras con él a lo largo de los años, aventuras que luego se convirtieron en historias que pudiera contarles a mis hijos, historias como esta que van a escuchar._

 _A lo largo de toda nuestra vida, nuestras personalidades fueron separándose una de la otra, como si cada una se apostara sobre un polo del mundo. Yo era el frío y él el alegre. Yo era el protector y él el protegido. Yo el maduro y él el inmaduro. Pero mi vida junto a él me enseñó que las apariencias solo son eso, apariencias. Y estas no siempre son lo que parecen._

 _A veces creo que muchos pensaban que Bolin estaba detrás de mí siendo mi sombra, y supongo que él también lo pensaba. Y él estaba bien con eso, no le importaba nunca llevarse el crédito de las cosas, prefería dejarme brillar porque pensaba que eso era lo que a mí me gustaba. Por eso otros llegaron a pensar que yo era un engreído y un egocentrico._

 _Mi punto es, que seas como seas: Frío, Alegre, protector, protegido, Maduro o inmaduro, la gente siempre va a dar su opinión, su crítica. Te encasillarán en una categoría o la otra como si fueramos incapaces de mostrar emociones y acciones diferentes a las que están acostumbrados los demás a ver de nosotros._

 _Esta historia es algo de lo que su madre se dio cuenta al mirarnos a mí y a Bolin, y luego de contarles la historia, les diré a qué conclusión llegó ella. Espero les guste escuchar esta historia"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Brotherhood**

* * *

 _"Si conocen bien a mi hermano, sabrán entonces que, de los dos, él era el de los chistes, el de las bromas, yo era el más serio. Esto quizás por el papel que el destino nos hizo desempeñar a cada uno: Yo era el mayor, y la vida me hizo tomar las responsabilidades de un madre y un padre con la edad de tan solo 8 años, con el trauma de ver morir a mis padres a manos de un maldito hijo de perra que nos arrebató la felicidad. Eso me volvió frío y quizás por eso me costaba sonreír._

 _Pero Bolin siempre fue diferente. A pesar de las adversidades, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y gastaba bromas todos los días. A veces pensaba '¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la mierda de vida que estamos viviendo? ¿Quién rayos puede jugar cuando pasamos por tantas cosas malas?'. Y era verdad, a veces eso estaba justificado. Pero fueron esas sonrisas y esas bromas las que me ayudaban a pasar el día y a no deprimirme más._

 _Hoy por hoy, mi hermano ha crecido y ha madurado mucho. Me alegró demasiado el enterarme de que sus papeles por fin habían sido transmitidos desde ZaoFu y sería mi compañero para patrullar juntos las calles de Ciudad República, como mejores amigos... y hermanos."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Central Policial**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cejas arqueadas caminaba por los pasillos de la central con unas carpetas en la mano cuando Bolin se le acercó emocionado y, bloqueándole el paso, dijo..

\- Mako, Mako, Mako, Mako... ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿Atraparemos rufianes? ¿Patrullaremos toda Ciudad República? ¿Haremos un equipo de élite y repartiremos justicia en el mundo entero? -Al ver su emoción e impaciencia, a Mako se le escapó una sonrisita-

\- Calma, calma hermano. Lo de atrapar rufianes y patrullar puede ser, pero lo tercero es más un trabajo de Korra.

\- Bueno, con eso tengo -respondió- Pero ¿por dónde empezamos? Quiero patear traseros.

\- Hermanito -dijo el joven de ojos dorados en un tono más serio y regañón, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano- ser policía es un trabajo serio, aquí no venimos a "patear traseros", solo nos encargamos de proteger a la gente nada más.

\- ¿Pero qué caso tiene ser detective si no puedes repartir algunos golpes? -preguntó decepcionado-

 _"Debo admitir que las actitudes algo infantiles de mi hermano me molestaban a veces. No era su culpa, era un poco inocente todavía. Curioso, teniendo en cuenta que la vida que le había tocado vivir era como para que se hubiera convertido en la persona menos infantil del mundo."_

Mako se puso las manos sobre el rostro y gruñó por lo bajo, pero no se iba a molestar con él tan deprisa, no el primer día.

\- Bro, sé que cuando trabajaste para Kuvira te lucías con tus poderes de maestro tierra, y en ZaoFu hacías espectáculos de fuerza y maestría más que patrullar en una ciudad que, teniendo fama de ser la más segura, no necesitaba ser patrullada. Pero este es el mundo real, es Ciudad República, si?. Así que cambiemos esa mentalidad de querer lucirnos y solo vamos a trabajar por el bien de todos.

Bolin suspira.

\- Bueno... ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Con eso Mako tomó la tonelada de carpetas que cargaba y las arrojó a los brazos de su hermano haciendo que se viniera abajo por el peso, y, con una gran sonrisa, dijo.

\- Comienza clasificando todos estos papeles y archivándolos.

\- ¿Qué son?

\- La mayoría reportes y cosas aburridas que no quiero hacer yo. Suerte. -con eso Mako se fue y Bolin solo miró abrumado la torre de papeles regalos por el piso, y sin más comenzó a recogerlos-

Mako por su parte, se dirigió a la oficina de Lin Beifong quien estaba fumando un cigarrillo en su escritorio. El joven detective odiaba el olor a cigarrillo, así que inmediatamente comenzó a ondear sus manos para apartar el aroma de su rostro.

\- En estos momentos desearía ser un maestro aire -refunfuñó-

\- Muchacho, ¿Cómo está tu hermano? ¿Ya se instegró bien en la central policial? Sabes que lo acepté porque tú me lo pediste, pero no sé si él tenga madera para esto... No te molestes, pero es muy... inmaduro.

 _"Ya había oído eso antes de boca de muchos, pero le tenía fe a mi hermano y sabía que no iba a decepcionarme"_

\- Él se está integrando bien. Sé que hará un buen trabajo, solo dele tiempo.

\- ¿Tiempo? Es lo que más tenemos -carcajeó- Esta ciudad cada vez es más segura, ya casi no hay llamadas para trabajos de campo, es algo de lo que enorgullecerse, pero a la vez hace nuestro trabajo muy aburrido.

 _"Lo que Lin no sabía en ese entonces era que estaba muy equivocada. Y pronto entenderíamos que nuestro trabajo era más necesario que nunca..."_

En ese preciso momento la puerta de la oficina de Beifong se abre de golpe y un detective muy intranquilo que respiraba agitadamente y lucía muy estresado, comenzó a decir...

\- Jefa Beifong, es todo una locura, estamos recibiendo cientos de llamadas de emergencia.

La jefa se levantó de su silla con cara de extrañeza y, luego de mirar la misma cara de confusión de su joven pupilo de cejas arqueadas, preguntó en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

 _"Y la respuesta era obvia, pero en ese momento no queríamos aceptarla o nuestra mente estaba muy convencida de que las fuerzas policiales de Ciudad República habían logrado devolver la paz a la metrópoli cuando la realidad era otra."_

Ambos detectives se dirigieron a la recepción donde estaban varios recepcionistas atendiendo llamadas y anotando en papeles como locos sin descanso. Lin de pronto le arrebató el teléfono a uno de ellos y contestando ella misma, exclamó.

\- La jefa de policías Lin Beifong al habla, ¿cuál es el problema?

Impaciente, el maestro fuego esperaba con la mirada fija en el rostro de Beifong, quien parecía arrugar la frente con cada segundo. El golpeteo con la suela de su zapato a la cerámica revelaba su impaciencia, también el movimiento de sus manos rozando sus piernas.

Pronto, la jefa Beifong colgó el celular y Mako rápidamente aterriza frente a ella a preguntar...

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es algo muy extraño, nos están llamando de los suburbios sur de la ciudad, parece que hay saqueos y otros muchos crímenes.

Mako levantó los ojos hacia arriba en forma pensativa, y luego de unos segundos finalmente respondió.

\- ¿Suburbio sur? No recuerdo mucho esa parte de la ciudad.

\- Exacto, nunca nos habían llamado de ahí, o al menos no en mucho tiempo, pero la mayoría de las llamadas vienen de ese vencindario y otros vecindarios aledaños... Unos de los más pobres de la ciudad.

Entonces Mindy, quien era una de las que atendía llamadas en la recepción principal, interrumpió diciendo.

\- Sospecho que ahora que Stella no está para desviar las llamadas y encubrir los crímenes que se cometen en ciertas partes de la ciudad ahora estamos recibiendo las denuncias de los crímenes reales que se cometen.

\- Quiere decir... -exclamó Mako con sorpresa- que esta es la verdadera Ciudad República, llena de crímenes y siniestros. No estamos ni cerca de traerle quietud a este lugar -y miró a su jefa con decepción quien tenía la misma cara de impotencia-

\- Bueno muchacho, llévate a tu hermano y vayan al suburbio sur e informenme de lo que pasa. Tendré listos los refuerzos por si los llegan a necesitar.

\- Entendido. -Con eso, Mako corrió a la oficina donde sabía que estaba Bolin y, recogiendo el abrigo que había dejado en el perchero esa mañana, dijo a su hermano- Alístate bro, parece que hoy sí vamos a patear traseros.

"Entonces Bolin y yo alistamos nuestras motos y salimos disparados rumbo al suburbio sur. Admito que no recordaba mucho ese lugar. Yo vivía en el suburbio norte así que ese otro sitio quedaba al otro extremo de la ciudad. Saber que por culpa de Stella no habíamos atendido esa parte de la metrópoli nos hacía sentir a todos los policías como unos mentecatos. ¿Quién sabe cuantos crímenes se cometieron en ese lugar con el encubrimiento de la central policial? Eso no era lo que la jefa Beifong quería, ni yo. Nuestro deber era traerle paz a la ciudad, y por mucho, no lo habíamos logrado."

Los hermanos, luego de ir por un largo sendero maltrecho sobre sus motocicletas finalmente llegaron al suburbio sur, y sus caras de sorpresa revelaron que no habían llegado al lugar al que esperaban.

En pocas palabras, era un lugar muy olvidado, pobre y agitado, pero lleno de tristeza. Era como entrar al sector bajo de Ba Sing Se, donde las personas estaban sentadas afuera de sus casas para evitar el calor y los niños lloraban por comida mientras otros bandidos se la llevaban robada en sus autos.

 _"Qué decepcionado me sentí entonces de ser policía. Era nuestra culpa haber dejado desamparada a esa gente, pero teníamos que arreglar todo aquello."_

\- Miren, la policía -decían algunas voces mientras los hermanos se adentraban a los suburbios con sus motos. Finalmente Mako se baja y se acerca a una mujer que lucía arapos casi deshechos y sucios-

\- Somos la policía de Ciudad República, alguien nos llamó. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Tenemos meses llamándolos y decían que iban a mandar gente para ayudarnos y nunca lo hicieron.

Mako desvió la mirada apenado y comenzó a frotarse la nuca, señal de que estaba nervioso.

\- Sí, lo siento. Tuvimos algunos problemas con eso, pero ya estamos aquí y queremos ayudar. Díganos que pasa.

\- El clan Jishow, eso es lo que pasa -dijo la mujer-

\- ¿El clan Jishow? -inquirió Bolin-

\- Son una banda de criminales que tienen azotada esta parte de la ciudad desde hace meses. Se roban nuestra comida, saquean los negocios y controlan el lugar. Lo sabrían si al menos hubieran patrullado una vez por este sitio en semanas.

\- ¿Dónde podemos encontrar al clan? -preguntó el ojos verdes-

\- Son muy peligrosos para que vayan ustedes solos, pero tengo una idea. Atiendo un pequeño puesto de aguacates y frutas no muy lejos de aquí y hoy es día de cobro, así que dos miembros del clan Jishow vendrán a buscar el dinero de la cuota del mes. Con ustedes aquí, creo que podrán darle un mensaje a esos malditos.

\- Entendido -dijo Mako poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella- y descuide, los protegeremos a todos.

La mujer ocultó las motocicletas de los detectives y a ellos mismos cerca de su negocio y se puso a esperar a que los rufianes vinieran a cobrar la cuota. Ella tenía miedo como siempre, pero un poco de mayor confianza debido a la presencia de los detectives.

Luego de un rato, comenzó a oir el ruido de unos motores y su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa: Ellos se acercaban.

Por la línea del horizonte se fueron dibujando dos vehículos todo terreno que se dirigían con prisa hacia su negocio pasando por las estrechas calles del suburbio. Se detuvieron en frente y dos sujetos musculosos bajaron del auto. Tenían las caras pintadas de blanco con rayas rojas que se extendían por debajo de los ojos hasta las mejillas y por encima de ellos, en la frente. También cargaban algunos cuchillos y martillos grandes entre sus pertenencias.

Uno de los rufianes se acercó a la mujer y en tono brusco, dijo.

\- ¿Tienes el dinero? -Algo asustada y con voz temblorosa, la mujer puso un saquito de monedas frente a ellos diciendo-

\- Es todo lo que pude reunir... acéptenlo y váyanse.

\- ¿Esto es una broma? Ni siquiera es la cuarta parte de lo que nos tienes que pagar.

\- ¡Es todo lo que tengo! Lo que me resta de dinero es para alimentar a mi familia.

El sujeto entonces tomó de la camisa a la mujer y acercándola hacia él para que pudiera oir su respiración, dijo...

\- No tendrías que gastar dinero en eso si no tuvieras familia. -Luego la empujó hacia atrás y la mujer cayó al suelo-

El otro sujeto tomó su martillo y dijo.

\- Ya que no puedes pagarnos, entonces tendremos que llevarnos tu mercancía como forma de pago.

\- ¡NO! -gritó la mujer, pero el hombre le dio un martillazo a la base de uno de los estantes e hizo que se viniera abajo junto con todos las frutas.- ¡MIS AGUACATES! -gritó la mujer horrorizada-

Los hombres siguieron destrozando el lugar a diestra y siniestra. Los hermanos que miraban todo desde su escondite ya habían visto una muestra de lo peligroso que eran esos sujetos, así que estaban listos para salir.

Cuando los rufianes hubieron tomado todo el botín que querían y estaban preparados para marcharse, se dieron la vuelta rumbo a sus autos pero gritaron de rabia cuando los vieron a ambos volteados en el suelo y sumamente dañados.

\- ¿QUIÉN SE ATREVIÓ A HACER ESO?

Un silbido se escuchó entonces y los rufianes voltearon y vieron a los hermanos.

\- ¿La policía?

\- Si, mono asqueroso. La policía! -respondió Bolin, recibiendo un codazo de Mako- ouch... ¿Qué? Insultarlos muestra confianza y autoridad.

\- ¿Qué diablos creen que hacen? -inquirió Mako- dejen a esta gente en paz y lárguense para siempre.

Los rufianes estallaron en risas al oír aquello.

\- Tienes muchas agallas niño para hablarnos así. Quizás no nos conozcas, pero te mostraremos que en esta parte de la ciudad la policía no es bienvenida!

En ese momento, ambos rufianes golpearon el suelo con un martillo y crearon una avalancha de piedras y arena directo hacia los hermanos pero ambos saltaron a un lado y esquivaron dicho ataque.

Bolin fijó la posición de Mako e hizo que se elevara por los aires mediante una columna de tierra y el cejas arqueadas comenzó a disparar poderosas flamas de fuego desde arriba, pero los rufianes crearon una especie de cúpula de tierra maciza que los protegió, pero Bolin comenzó a golpear la estructura con grandes rocas que lanzaba como si fueran misiles. Mako cayó de pie sobre el techo de la cúpula en el mismo momento en que una de las rocas impactó contra la debilitada estructura y, haciendo que cediera, lanzó a Mako contra el suelo.

\- ¡Bolin! -regañó el maestro fuego-

\- Ups! lo siento hermanito.

Al ver que tenía a los rufianes al lado, Mako se rodó rápidamente en el suelo para evitar ser golpeado por los martillos.

\- ¡Dejen a mi hermano en paz! -gritó el ojos verdes con enojo mientras creaba un lago de lava directo hacia ellos. Mako abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que aquel proyectil de tierra ardiente se dirigía hacia los tres y, como pudo se levantó y propulsó unos metros hacia el lado cayendo nuevamente al suelo, pero a salvo mientras que los rufianes fueron golpeados.

\- ¡ESTÁS LOCO! -gritó Mako- ¡CASI ME CALCINAS AHÍ!

\- Lo siento hermano, pero estabas en peligro

\- ¿En peligro de ti o de ellos? -Bolin guardó silencio entonces, un poco lastimado por lo dicho por su hermano pero sin dejar de verse mutuamente con una mirada de enojo, mirada que duró hasta que la mujer gritó-

\- Oigan! están escapando!

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que los hermanos reaccionaran y salieran a perseguir a los rufianes, pero estos se montaron en otro auto que tenían bajando la colina y escaparon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Central Policial**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Cómo que escaparon? -gritó Beifong a los hermanos que estaban sentados, encogidos de hombros en su oficina- No puedo creer que ni siquiera les pudieran seguir el rastro.

\- Pero jefa...

\- ¡Pero nada! -gritó ella- Voy a enviar a varias patrullas al lugar para que acorralen a esos rufianes porque veo que ustedes no son capaces ni de hacer frente con dos de ellos.

\- Lin..

\- ¡Silencio! -volvió a callar a Mako- estoy decepcionada de tu rendimiento, pensé que teniendo a tu hermano cerca harían un mejor trabajo. Ahora no quiero que se acerquen a la escena, yo me encargo con mis otros detectives.

\- ¿Y que haremos mientras?

\- Traiganme todos los reportes que tengamos del suburbio sur para ver si encontramos sospechosos que pudieran estar relacionados con el clan Jishow.

\- Entendido Jefa, Bolin clasificó todos los reportes, vamos por ellos.

\- Ehhmmm... -titubeó Bolin antes de ser tirado por el brazo por Mako rumbo a la oficina de ambos- Mako, tengo algo que decirte.

\- Espero que sean unas disculpas -refunfuñó el maestro fuego-

\- ¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué habría de disculparme? -replicó el maestro tierra zafándose del agarre del maestro fuego-

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? gracias a ti esos rufianes escaparon.

\- ¡GRACIAS A MI ESOS RUFIANES NO TE MATARON!

\- ¡GRACIAS A TI CASI ME MATAN! -gritó el ojos dorados a lo que siguió un gruñido de parte de ambos y un minuto de silencio en el cual, ambos intentaron calmarse- Mira, no quiero enojarme contigo, solo vamos a buscar los reportes para dárselos a Beifong y tratar de no salir tan golpeados de este caso.

Mako se dio la vuelta y entró a la oficina mientras Bolin se quedaba dubitativo detrás.

\- Mako... de eso quería hablarte!

Cuando el cejas arqueadas entró a la oficina, se detuvo en seco con los ojos bien abiertos. El escritorio estaba lleno de papeles que se caían al piso cada vez que el viento soplaba. Los estantes estaban abarrotados de carpetas sin orden y metidas a la fuerza. Todos los reportes se habían mezclado y nada parecía estar ordenado.

\- ¡Qué es esto!? -replicó el maestro fuego- creí que habías ordenado todo ya-

\- Es que eran muchos papeles, no sabía que hacer con ellos -se excusó el maestro tierra-

\- ¿Y lanzarlos todos al escritorio fue tu solución?

\- Bueno no, pero ¿qué querías que hiciera? -Mako lo confrontó con la mirada y dijo-

\- ¿Qué quería que hicieras? Quería que hicieras un buen trabajo, quería que atraparas conmigo a esos rufianes y definitivamente quería que NO me hicieras quedar como un idiota delante de Beifong. Te dije que esto no era Zao Fu dónde todo es un show policial más que un verdadero trabajo. ¡Esto es Ciudad República! Acá hay asesinatos y muerte a cada rato, si no te vas a tomar con seriedad este trabajo y vas a ser el mismo infantil de siempre entonces no debiste venir

Bolin se quedó callado por la sorpresa de escuchar eso los primeros segundos, pero luego también estalló contra su hermano.

\- Si crees que soy un inmaduro, ¿para qué me trajiste contigo? Igual, siempre has creído que eres mejor que yo, no?

\- No es cierto. Pero siempre tengo que arreglar tus entuertos.

\- Pues si tantos problemas te causo y te crees el único maduro aquí, entonces mejor me regreso a Zao Fu, que dicho sea de paso, es la CIUDAD MÁS SEGURA DEL MUNDO... Quizás los policías de allá SÍ hacen su trabajo y por eso esa ciudad sea tan diferente a este criadero de criminales y gansters!

Con eso, Mako salió de su oficina enojado dejando a su hermano hablando solo y no se volvieron a ver más durante ese día.

 _"Estaba tan molesto con él. Niños, creo que su tío Bolin no entendía que el trabajo en CR no era 'jugar a ser policía', era serlo de verdad. A él le molestaba que yo le dijera inmaduro, pero esa era la verdad. Una persona madura sabría trabajar en equipo para atrapar a unos criminales con el objetivo de ayudar a una comunidad necesitada, no solo por querer 'patear traseros' como él quería. Y una persona madura definitivamente habría al menos ordenado los reportes para que yo no tuviera que fumarme el regaño del siglo de boca de Beifong, que terminó siendo el regaño del milenio._

 _Me fui a casa luego de eso sin querer saber nada más del trabajo ni de mi hermano y defendiéndome a mí mismo y mis acciones en mi mente, diciendo que yo era el maduro y Bolin no, que yo no podría hacer una inmadurez como la de él y que, parecía que el no podía actuar con madurez._

 _Pero esa noche, en casa de mi abuela, pasó algo que le iba a dar una vuelta a las cosas"_

Mako abre la puerta de la casa cuando escucha que tocan y se encuentra a alguien que no pensaba que podría estar afuera esperando.

\- ¿Suyin? -ella sonríe penosa y exclama-

\- Hola Mako. ¿Puedo pasar?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Central Policial**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, Bolin se quedó toda la noche en la oficina arreglando todos los papeles que había dejado tirados. Se criticaba a sí mismo por haber actuado con falta de ética y haber hecho meter en problemas a su hermano. Por mucho que le molestaran las palabras de Mako, él en parte tenía razón. Le había ofrecido la oportunidad de entrar a las fuerzas policiales de CR y tan solo en el primer día lo había metido en cientos de problemas. Si al menos hubiera archivado bien los reportes como le mandaron, pero ni eso.

Aun con todo, estaba tan harto de que lo compararan con su hermano, que lo pusieran como el segundón como si Mako fuera mejor en todos los aspectos. Bolin odiaba esa fachada de madurez de Mako, sabía que era perfectamente capaz de hacer las mismas cosas inmaduras que él, y que él mismo podía ser capaz de ser tan maduro como Mako. El problema estaba en que él podría repetirse eso a sí mismo y creérselo. Pero, ¿quién iba a dudar de que era un inmaduro después de ese vergonzoso primer día de trabajo?.

Con tantas cosas en las qué pensar, y con la firme resolución de enorgullecer a su hermano, Bolin continuó ordenando todos los papeles lo mejor que pudo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Quiere que haga qué? -exclamó Mako horrorizado al escuchar lo que Suyin había venido a pedirle-

\- Por favor, sé que es difícil pero...

\- No solo es difícil, es una locura! estaría poniendo en riesgo mi puesto si se enteraran de que actué a espaldas de Lin.

\- Sé que mi hermana puede ser un poco complicada, pero si me ayudas, yo me encargo de ella, solo necesito que me des el acceso, por favor.

\- ¡NO! -replicó Mako tajante dándole la espalda a Suyin y poniéndose frente a la ventana- ¡Es una inmadurez lo que me pide! ¡No lo haré!

Suyin apretó sus puños con molestia, y sin poder contenerse, le gritó a Mako.

\- ¡TODOS SOMOS CAPACES DE COMETER INMADURECES! ¡HASTA TÚ! ¿QUÉ GANAS CON NEGARLO? Lo único que quiero es que me des acceso a la cárcel de máxima seguridad de CR para poder _**visitar a Kuvira.**_

Mako se volteó y replicó.

\- Pero es que no entiendo... ¿Para qué quieres ver a esa loca desquiciada?

\- Porque quiero arreglar las cosas con ella -respondió- Quiero decirle que fue mi culpa el que se convirtiera en ese monstruo dictador, por mi indecisión, por mi inacción. Me creía demasiado madura como para asumir el mando del reino tierra cuando estaba sumido en la anarquía, defendiendo unos ideales que en ese momento eran egoístas porque la gente estaba sufriendo.

\- ¿Y acaso la gente no sufrió por culpa del liderazgo de Kuvira?

\- Si, pero eso pasó al final cuando se enfermó de poder. ¿Pero no recuerdas como se puso el reino tierra cuando Hou Ting fue asesinada? La falta de gobierno hizo que el reino tierra se convirtiera en tierra de nadie. No había leyes, las personas podían saquear, matar y cometer delitos sin que nadie los castigara. Podían robar y golpear a quien quisieran sin que hubieran leyes contra el maltrato. El reino necesitaba orden y eso fue lo que Kuvira trajo. Cuando ella asumió el mando, practicamente la nación estaba en ruinas y luego ella construyó un imperio tierra sin mi.

\- ¿La defiendes?

\- No, lo que hizo fue muy reprochable. Kuvira se creía muy madura, pero lo que hizo fue una inmadurez. ¿Pero sabes quién también fue inmadura? Yo. Porque puse primero mis ideales egoístas antes que el sufrimiento de la gente. Si yo me hubiera encargado de la situación quizás le habría evitado sufrimiento al reino tierra y también habría evitado que Kuvira se convirtiera en una loca dictadora. Ella necesitaba una guía y yo no se la di... lo único que le di fue la espalda. Por eso necesito decirle que lo siento y que me perdone.

\- Suyin... yo... no puedo hacerlo.

\- Claro, es que tú no lo entiendes. _Tú no entiendes nada_. Creo que fue un error venir.

Dicho esto, Suyin salió de la casa de Mako, no sin antes decir...

\- _La madurez no sirve de nada si evita que se hagan cosas que, por inmaduras que parezcan, sirvan para un bien mayor_. Piensa en eso Mako.

Luego de eso salió de la casa y Mako la observaba marcharse con la cabeza gacha...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al mismo tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Detective Mako? -exclamó uno de los policias entrando con una carpeta en sus manos a la oficina en la que solo se encontraba Bolin. Para ese punto, ya todos los papeles estaban perfectamente ordenados y arhivados y, el resto del lugar estaba de punta en blanco, aunque Bolin lucía muy cansado y con sueño-

\- Lo siento, no está. ¿Qué querías?

\- Finalmente llegaron unos reportes de una investigación privada que el detective Mako ordenó hace tiempo sin autorización de Beifong.

\- ¿Una investigación privada? -se preguntó Bo con extrañeza, pensando que _**de cuándo acá Mako actuaba a espaldas de Beifong**_ \- Puede dejar los reportes acá y cuando Mako venga yo personalmente se los daré.

\- Muy bien -respondió el policía y le entregó los documentos a Bolin, para luego despedirse y salir de la oficina-

El maestro tierra puso la carpeta en el escritorio de Mako sin quitarle la vista de encima. Estaba decidiendo si debía o no debía ojear esos papeles. Generalmente solo su inmadurez habría hecho que revisara algo que no era suyo, pero le hacía mucho ruido el que Mako ordenara una investigación privada a espaldas de su jefa. ¿Qué era tan importante como para no decirle a Lin? _¿Acaso era algo grave o estaba al margen de la ley?_

Luego de casi 40 minutos de pensar y pensar. Bolin decidió abrir el expediente y leer lo que había dentro.

Lo primero que vio fue la foto de un hombre que tendría unos 50 años, con el cabello al ras, casi calvo, con varias cicatrices en el rostro, ojos profundamente dorados y de nombre **"Kaa Lee"**.

Leyendo el reporte se dio cuenta de que era un maestro fuego de Ciudad República y que no se había tenido rastro de él por años, pero parece que ese reporte privado que Mako había mandado hacer indicaba que finalmente lo habían encontrado.

 _"¿Para que Mako buscaba a este criminal en particular?"_ -pensó el ojos verdes.

... Y de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron y todo fue claro para él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1922**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En una olvidada y oscura calle ciega de Ciudad República, anegada por el frío y arropada por la penumbra de la noche, un niño de 10 dormía placidamente dentro de una caja de cartón mientras que otro niño, de 12, estaba afuera despierto y mirando a la calle. Este último gemía y sollozaba desconsolado, cosa que, eventualmente, despertó al niño que dormía.

\- ¿Hermanito? ¿Qué haces despierto? -preguntó el niño de ojos verdes y de 10 años. Al escuchar la voz de este, el niño más grande se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos rápidamente e intentó disimular su voz quebradiza-

\- Hermanito, ¿te despertaste?

\- Si, es que oí como si alguien estuviera llorando -respondió poniéndose frente a él y entonces se dio cuenta de que este tenía los ojos enrojecidos- Mako, ¿eras tú el que lloraba?

Mako bajó la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar otra vez, Bolin rápidamente lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Odio esto Bolin, lo odio. Ese maestro fuego malo nos quitó a nuestros padres y ahora tenemos que vivir en las calles y comer de la basura. Algún día voy a hacer que ese hombre malo pague, lo juro!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bolin soltó la hoja de papel que tenía en sus manos y esta cayó al suelo. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos y corrió por sus mejillas mientras el resto de su rostro lucía petrificado por el horror de esos recuerdos.

\- Es él... -dijo para sí mismo volteando a mirar de nuevo la foto de aquel hombre que salía en el reporte-

Su rabia y su resentimiento por el hombre de la foto de disparó, pero sus ganas de llorar fueron más fuertes, así que se desplomó de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar de la misma manera que había visto sollozar a Mako tantos años atrás. Era duro saber que ya se conocía el paradero del hombre que les arruinó la vida de pequeños, y ahora comprendía perfectamente el por qué Mako había pedido ese reporte, y también el por qué lo había hecho a espaldas de Beifong.

Lo que Mako quería era venganza, _no justicia._ Quería arruinarle la vida a ese hombre de la misma forma que él se la arruinó a los dos. Sabía que su hermano le guardaba un resentimiento terrible a ese hombre y, ahora que podía saber su paradero, no dudó en que a Mako no le importaría mancharse las manos de sangre haciéndole cosas horribles a ese criminal.

 _"Pero... ¿Es eso lo que un policía hace?"_ -se preguntó Bolin. Porque Mako siempre había hablado de que ser policía se trataba de ayudar a las personas, no de 'patear traseros'. Pero Mako solo quería ayudarse a sí mismo (o creer que se iba a ayudar a sí mismo) convirtiéndose en la misma clase de asesino a sangre fría que Kaa Lee era.

\- No, no puedo dejar que mi hermano cometa esa tontería -dijo para sí- Vivirá mejor si aprende a deshacerse de todo ese resentimiento que carga, y solo podrá hacerlo si nunca se entera de que el asesino de nuestros padres apareció.

Con eso, Bolin rompió el reporte y lo hizo añicoz, para luego prenderlo fuego y eliminar para siempre la evidencia. Más tarde se sentó a llorar amargamente en su escritorio. Por mucho que odiara al asesino de sus padres, era mejor encontrar una salida menos violenta a todo eso, y la mejor salida para eso era el olvido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al Día Siguiente**

 **En la Central Policial**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mako entró a la oficina esa mañana y se encontró con Bolin dormido sobre su escritorio, sintiéndose un poco mal por cómo habían estado las cosas entre ellos, el joven suspiró y caminó hacia él, frotándole la espalda para que se despertara.

\- Bro... Bro

Bolin emitió un leve quejido.

\- ¿Pasaste aquí toda la noche? -Bolin levantó la mirada y observó que su hermano era quien le hablaba-

\- Si, me quedé ordenando todos los archivos que debí ordenar ayer.

Mako ni siquiera recordaba esos archivos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y que no había ni rastros de ese desastre que era la oficina ayer. Mako se sintió aun peor.

\- Bro, quería disculparme por tratarte como te traté ayer. No tenía que hablarte de ese modo, mis frustraciones las pagué contigo y eso no es justo.

\- No, Mako. Tenías razón, soy un inmaduro -dijo con desánimo.

\- Mira esta oficina Bolin. Tú hiciste todo esto solo, no solamente eres maduro sino que has demostrado ser profesional. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Pero perdón por llamarte inmaduro, creo que a veces, de los dos, eres el que mejor se comporta.

\- Pero si tu siempre eres el maduro! -contestó Bolin-

\- MAAAAAAAAAKOOOOOOOOOOO! -se escuchó de pronto un grito casi infernal proveniente de la oficina de Beifong y Mako dejó escapar una sonrisita. Bolin solo lo miraba confundido, pero en respuesta a lo de antes, el ojos dorados le dijo a su hermano-

\- No siempre bro, _no siempre_.

 _"Entonces fui y recibí el regaño de mi vida en la oficina de Lin. Porque sí, había decidido ayudar a Su,_ _ **y fue lo más inmaduro que hice en mi vida**_ _y Beifong me lo repitió mil veces en su regaño. ¿Pero saben qué, niños? Las palabras de Su me convencieron y me llegaron al corazón. Ella simplemente quería arreglar el entuerto que ocasiono que Kuvira se convirtiera en una dictadora y una asesina, solo quería darle la guía que no le dio antes... ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?._

 _Mientras Beifong me regañaba, solo podía imaginarme a Su conversando las cosas con Kuvira y arreglando sus asuntos del mismo modo que yo había hecho las paces con Bolin, y creo que esa motivación era lo que me daba fuerzas para soportar el despotricamiento de la jefa Beifong hacia mi._

 _Ah, y de lo que hizo Bolin con el reporte del asesino de nuestros padres también me enteré después, y fue una historia muy curiosa. Sucedió que Kaa Lee resultó ser el líder del Clan Jishow y fue apresado junto con los demás del clan gracias a Beifong, y yo estuve allí cuando los metieron a la cárcel, pero Bolin nunca me dijo que él lider de ese clan era el mismo maestro fuego que asesinó a nuestros padres, y de eso me vine enterando muchos años después cuando ya tenía mucho tiempo en prisión._ _ **Descubrí que todas las ganas de venganza que tenía hacia Kaa Lee se habían desvanecido**_ _, él ya estaba pagando por sus crímenes. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que, ese día, así como muchos otros días a lo largo de los años, Bolin hizo la cosa más madura del mundo y yo la mas inmadura con el asunto de Suyin. ¿Pero saben qué? ambas cosas fueron buenas._

 _Porque si Bolin no hubiera tenido la madurez necesaria para tragarse su rabia y olvidar lo que ese hombre nos había hecho, entonces yo me habría manchado las manos de sangre y quizás estuviera preso, como ahora Kaa Lee lo está. Necesitaba una guía para no convertirme en un monstruo y Bolin fue esa guía para mi. Gracias a él no se arruinó mi vida por segunda vez,_ _ **él me salvó de muchas formas y eso lo convierte en la persona más madura que he conocido.**_

 _Lo que hizo Bolin por mi me hizo pensar en lo que gracias a mi inmadurez pudo hacer Suyin con Kuvira. Si no hubiera actuado a espaldas de Beifong para que ambas se vieran, Su no hubiera hablado con Kuvira, no habrían arreglado las cosas, Su no habría conseguido sacar a Kuvira bajo libertad condicional de la carcel y Kuvira no se habría reformado, convirtiéndose en una digna sucesora de Suyin, dándose a sí misma la oportunidad de rehacer su vida sin tener que sentirse mal por los errores que cometió en el pasado._

 **Gracias a su madurez Bolin evitó que se cometiera un gran error.**

 **Y gracias a mi inmadurez se pudo arreglar un gran error que ya se había cometido.**

 _Entonces, ¡Al diablo con las etiquetas! Somos como somos y como somos estamos bien. Esa fue la conclusión a la que su madre llegó cuando finalmente me contó todo lo que Bolin había hecho con el reporte del asesino de mis padres y me explicó que gracias a eso pude eliminar mi rencor y perdonar al sujeto que nos arruinó la vida._

 _Ese día fui y le di un gran abrazo a mi hermano y le recordé lo afurtunado que era de tenerlo... como mi hermano."_

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Continuad, mis hermanos, amando a Bolin por siempre. Bolin es love, Bolin es life. Quería escribir sobre él y darle crédito por lo grandioso hermano que es :3 espero les haya gustado.**

 **Agradezco sus lecturas y posibles reviews, me motivan a continuar con esta historia.**

 **Sin más nada que agregar, me despido.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
